From Beyond the Sand book 1
by gummi bear ninja
Summary: Sweet and Smart, Miniko Utama meets the first friend in her life, Gaara. Halarity, murder, and betrayal ensue. GaaraXOC Romance in later books. Rated T because I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**March 18****th**

"I told you not to talk to her." A 10-year old boy said to his little sister. "I'm sorry . She came over and talked to _me_!" The 4 year old said to the older one. "I didn't know what to say. But she's really weird!"

"If your not careful and let her talk to you again you might get her curse. Beside she's so weird. Mom doesn't approve of her either. " he grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away, unaware that A young 4 year old girl over-heard everything. Tears started down the child's face. **Earlier that day **

Miniko ran out of the house, smiling from ear to ear. Her mother said a nice way to make a friend is to start off with a smile. Miniko Utama is probably your average, playful four year old girl. Except she wasn't that average. She knew that. Miniko since she was little had this strange ability to enter the thoughts of those around her and lift small nearby items. Miniko tried her hardest not let her "gift" affect her to much….however she wasn't always successful.

Miniko kept running down the street she glimpsed to the side and saw a boy getting ready to trip her. She quickly dodged the trip, stopped, turned to the boy and stuck her tongue out him. She smiled again and started running. _I won't let anyone ruin my good mood today_. She thought. She speeded up to the park. She almost didn't notice a boy with red hair ahead of her she stopped running just before crashing into him.

"Oops-sorry." She quickly apologized, before the boy could say anything she hurried to the park.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, who's there to play with." Miniko analyzed the park and saw a girl about her age. Smiling she decided to go talk to her. She noticed the girl making a face when she noticed her coming toward her. She ignored it and kept walking ahead she then suddenly felt nervous. "Uh-Hi, my name is Miniko Utama." She introduced herself "What's your? "

The girl opened her mouth about to answer, when Miniko interrupted. "Renge?" She smiled cheerfully at her, thinking she made a new friend. " Nice to meet you." Renge gave her a slightly terrified look. "H-how did you know that?!"

With that look Miniko knew what she did. _Oh no! Not again I read her mind, thinking said it out loud…again…_

Miniko quickly tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. I thought you- I mean….well…." Miniko tried to explain.

Renge interrupted. " Wait I heard of you! Your that weird girl who reads peoples thoughts without their permission!"

Miniko quickly shook her head to deny. "No! It's not like that I-"

Renge continued, now just mocking her. " I heard that you read peoples mind and find out their worse nightmares and then use it to torture them."

Miniko's eyes grew at each insult "I would never do-"

"No wonder your known as the witch of Suna." Renge sneered. And with that final insult Renge left toward an older girl who looked to be her older sibling. Miniko kept looking at Renge in shock and overheard her sister lecturing her, obviously about her. she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

_No it's too early to stop trying!. I will make a friend today! I am not a witch! I am Miniko Utama! The next person I talk to will be my friend_. And with that determination, Miniko forced on a smile and sat on the swing, waiting for someone to approach her, who she call a friend.

XXXXXXX

Miniko stared at the ground and got off the swing. She sat there for 2 hours by herself…She failed her task to find a friend and instead gained more bullies to avoid. "Well, Miniko it's noon. I guess I better head home." She said to herself. Still looking to the ground she walked back to her house, disappointed.

She wasn't paying much attention and was surprised when she felt someone push her. She picked herself up from the ground, feeling pain in her knees. She looked around to see who pushed her. It ended up being Renge's older brother.

"That will show you not to put curses on my little sister. " The boy said before he ran off. Miniko sat there in silence.

_Why… _Miniko started to feel tears coming down. _I'm I that different? Why I'm I shunned and picked on !?Do I have to be like everyone to fit in !I hate this! _Miniko stated running letting her tears fall. She then felt herself crashing into someone. She glimpsed up but didn't make eye contact and again saw the same boy with red hair.

"Yo-your bleeding are you alright?" She heard the boy say.

Miniko wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She quickly got up "I'm fine. Sorry I have to go." She apologized quickly and hurried home still crying.

Miniko opened the door to her house. "Miniko, is that you?" She quickly tried to wiped away her tears before her father could see that she has been crying. Unfortunately she was too late.

"Miniko, why have you been crying?" Her father asked Miniko closed her eyes, . She didn't want to tell her father that she was trying to make friends today. He just would have said she should spend her free time training or studying. He looked down at her knees. "We're you crying over those scratches Miniko looked down at the blood going down from her. She completely forgot about those. "Uh… yeah I fell down while I was playing." Miniko lied

"_Playing !?_ Miniko You were supposed to be training and you know that." Her father lectured sternly . "So why did you skip your training?" Her father looked down at his daughter, arms crossed. Miniko didn't know what to say.

"But dad she did train." Miniko looked behind herself and saw Yuuri, her older brother. "We trained for about an hour and then we sparred I lost and then I went home." Yuri winked at Miniko, She smiled.

"Fine. Miniko you be lucky you have an older brother like Yuri." Her Father started to leave.

"Auron we're you bugging Miniko about training again?" Chahiro, her mother walked into the room, carrying Mayu her 1-year old sister . She looked at Miniko legs and gasped. "Miniko, Your bleeding!" She put Mayu down and grabbed Miniko's hand. "I better clean those."

Chahiro took Miniko into the kitchen and lifted her onto the counter and started cleaning the cuts. Miniko sat there waiting patiently for her mother to finish. Her mother placed the last bandage and smiled at Miniko. "So did you make any friends?" She asked. She looked at her Miniko as she looked to the ground. She hugged her daughter. "Don't give up." Chahiro lifted her down from the counter. "You better go say good-bye to Yuri. He leaves for his jonin exam soon. "

"Okay mom. Thank you." Miniko forced on a smile. Chahiro watched her daughter leave and sighed. She hated Miniko miserable like this.

"Hey kiddo, did mom have to us that stingy stuff on your knees." Yuri asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah, but I'm not a wuss like you are. So I didn't feel anything." Miniko joked.

"By the way, thanks for earlier onii-san, for telling dad that. "

"Don't worry about it. I don't find it fair that dad treats you like that. I mean he wasn't alwa-" Yuri stopped himself

"What are you talking about?" Asked Miniko

"Ahhhhhh… nothing. hey want to help me pack." Yuri was going to take the jonin exam and it involved being out on a survival test for month and hiding from rouge ninja's

Miniko nodded. She really loved her older brother. He treats her like a real person. XXXXXXX

Miniko hugged her brother one more time "Nii-san I don't want you to go." Cried Miniko "There will be no one to eat my broccoli." Miniko loved how she could easily get her brother to do what she says.

"What did you say, Miniko?" Chahiro asked her.

"Nothing mom." Miniko let go of her brother

"I can't believe you might become a Jonin Yuri-Chan!" She hugged her son.

Yuri blushed in embarrassment "Mom, I'm 14-years old. Don't call me chan."

Miniko started laughing at him. She quickly got control of herself and said a proper farewell to her brother .

"Good-bye Yuri good luck."

Yuri smiled and waved To Miniko.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon and Miniko was playing with her sister. Getting bored at the many games of peek-a-boo she decided to go to the park.

"Miniko wait." Said her mother as she approached the door. Chahiro walked up to Miniko Passed her a bag. Looking inside she saw half a dozen cookies.

"Make sure you share them."

Miniko gave a weak smile. She knew her mom wanted her to make a friend and she knew her mother hated seeing her alone.. "Thanks mom."

"Be home before it gets dark."

She nodded and ran out the door.

As she walked to the park she heard people calling her names. She pretended not to notice.

When she arrived at the park she saw some friends sharing the last of a snack. They then noticed her. She waved nervously. They snorted a laugh and got back to what they were doing. She put her head down in embarrassment and walked to a near by tree.

"Hey look it's the witch!"

Miniko turned around and saw a boy who looked about 4 years older coming toward her.

"I heard everyone who talks to you get's cursed." Said the boy

Rumors…it was all Miniko ever hears! She ignored the boy and turned away.

" You really are just some witch who, thinks is better then everyone else.". He grabbed Miniko's bag of cookies.

"HEY!" She yelled

"If you want them back why don't you use your witch powers."

Miniko did not know what to do. She_ could_ use her telekinesis and get this over with and let him have the pleasure to bully her and spread more rumors. But that was the last thing she wanted. So she did what every four year old would do in this situation.

"GIVE THEM BACK! THOSE ARE MINE!" She cried

"Ha! Your really are all talk, aren't you?"

Miniko was close to tears and was running out of ideas.

Suddenly the boy stop smiling. He had a terrified pale face. Standing there was a boy who looked about Miniko's age.

"I..it's you."

Before the boy could say anything the older one dropped the cookies and ran away screaming. Miniko grabbed her cookies and stood up. Standing in front of her was a boy with greenish blue eyes with black rings around. He also had Reddish brown hair. Miniko instantly knew it was the boy from earlier.

Miniko took a closer look at him. _Why does he have such a lonely look in his eyes._

The boy put on a shy smile. " Are you alright."

Miniko was shock. Miniko began to hear him speak and she realized that she has entered his thoughts by mistake. _This is the girl who ran into me earlier… _She read and she looked up at him. The boy's smile disappeared and he turned around and started walking. _Why did I even try…she's just going to run like before….. _Miniko continued to read. Her eyes suddenly went wide _Wait! That's the boy who I ran into twice this morning! _Miniko suddenly felt guilty, now know that he was trying to help her. She reached out to him.

"Wait!" Miniko grabbed his sleeve

The boy turned around and looked at Miniko. She was smiling. She released the sleeve and hand him one of the cookies.

"Thank you for helping me."

Once again the shy smile returned as he reached for the cookie.

"Uh.. My name Is Miniko by the way. Miniko Utama"

"I'm Gaara." He responded

Miniko smiled and sat down, inviting Gaara to sit with her. "You're the boy I ran into earlier, aren't you?" He nodded. Miniko suddenly felt guilty "I'm sorry for running off like that. It was a difficult morning." _Darn it! I just pretty much said recited everything he thought! _

"I see so that's why you looked upset.?" Gaara looked at Miniko, not really seeming to care about that. . Miniko kind of gave him a shock look, but smiled.

"So why we're you upset?" He asked her.

Miniko couldn't believe that this boy wanted to talk to her, not to mention seemed worried about her. She told Gaara all about what happened that morning. He listened to every word.

"So you were trying to make friends?" Gaara said When Miniko finished She nodded "No one really seems to like me." Miniko looked away blushing "I'm sorry I'm pretty sure you have better things to do then listening to me. Thank you though."

"Yo..Your like me, then. " Miniko turned to Gaara again. "I.. don't have any friends either."

Miniko looked at him and felt guilty, not only for running off earlier but now for just going on about her problem. The guilt went away shortly though, She smiled nervously at Gaara

"Gaara I enjoyed talking to you today and I like being with you." Miniko noticed Gaara was looking at her, stilling listening to what she was saying. "Gaara… do you want to be friends?" Miniko blushed when she said that, nervous to hear his answer.

"Sure." Said Gaara. "I.. I'd like to be friends." He answered in a nervous tone. Miniko smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *Sad face* I also don't own the song on pages 4 and 5*Starts crying in corner*

Authors note: This is not the incident with Gaara and Yashamaru. Gaara is 5-years old and that incident happens when he is only reason I am using this scene now is because I can't use it later.

Chapter 2

March 21st

Gaara sat there on his own at the swings. He saw a group of kids kicking a ball around and laughing. He then saw the ball rolling in his direction. When the ball got to his foot he picked it up and carried it to the others. They looked at him, paled in the face.

"Uh…Here…" Gaara said in a nervous tone as he handed them the ball. The kids ran away without a second thought. Leaving their ball and a hurt Gaara looking to the ground. Angry, he threw the ball to the side and went back to the swing. _Why is everyone scared of me? I don't do anything wrong. _

"Gaara…Are you alright?" He looked to the side and saw Miniko walking up to him, carrying the ball he threw. she was smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

XXXXXXX

For the rest of the evening Miniko and Gaara played around and did what you would normally see little kids doing. Soon it was getting dark.

Miniko sighed "I guess I have to head home now. It's almost my bed time in a couple hours." Miniko started to leave but then turned to Gaara. "Hey Gaara you said that you never sleep, right?"

"Well…yeah. Why?"

Miniko shook her head "Oh no reason. See you later."

_Later?_

XXXXXXX

Gaara sat on the couch in his room, doing nothing. Bored, he sighed. Miniko then crossed his mind and he started thinking about her.

"Hey Gaara?" He heard Miniko say in his mind.

"Gaara! Can you hear me?" she said

_Wow it almost sounds like Miniko is here! _Gaara thought

"GAARA OPEN THE WINDOW!" At that Gaara got up from the couch and saw Miniko trying to pull herself up at his window.

"Wha-Miniko!"

"Uh…Hi" She then screamed, slipped and her face disappeared .

"MINIKO!" He ran to the window and threw it open. He looked around for her.

"Down here." Miniko was still holding on to the window sill. "Let me in please?"

"Err..Yeah." Gaara grabbed her hand and helped her up. She fell on him from the momentum of being pulled in.

"Oops… sorry." She quickly got up and then helped Gaara. "I really need to work on controlling my chakra. next time I might fall." Gaara stared at her for a minute then finally started talking.

"Miniko what are you doing here?"

Miniko looked at Gaara, hurt by his greeting. "Your not happy to see me." She started crying.

"Wait…Well Yeah I am happy…I was just wondering…." Gaara started looking around the room for something to distract her from crying. "Hey Miniko want to play shogi? " Miniko quickly recovered

"Ooh yes!" It didn't take Miniko too long to beat Gaara. _Looks like she is finally calm. She's so sensitive. _Gaara thought. "So Miniko why did you come over at this time? Is something wrong?"

"No… I was bored. So I left and came here." Miniko started to pick up the game pieces.

"Does your mom even know you're here?"

_BACK AT MINIKO'S HOUSE _

"Miniko are you asleep?" her mother asked

Miniko left a clone there to replace herself "Yes!" the clone answered

_BACK AT GAARA'S HOUSE _

"So you got bored… that's the only reason you're here?"

Miniko shook her head. "That's not the only reason I am also here for a test."

Gaara tilted her head "What kind of test?"

Miniko fist-punched in the air. "To see if I can stay up like you do." Miniko coughed

"Miniko are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." XXXXXXX

Miniko and Gaara talked and played quietly. On the other hand though, Miniko would start coughing about every hour. Each worse then the other.

"Miniko maybe you should head home." Gaara would say.

"No I'm fine. I want to stay here."

Later around 2:00 in the morning Miniko and Gaara found each other on the roof. Again Miniko started to cough. "I'm alright." She said before Gaara could ask.

"What did you do? Read my mind?" Gaara asked, as a joke

"As a matter of fact yes I did.

Gaara widen his eyes. "Wait you can read minds?"

Miniko nodded "It's an ability I've always had. ." Miniko lowered her head. "It's also the reason I am so different."

Gaara looked at the girl to his left. "Miniko are you lonely?"

Miniko hesitated before speaking, But she then smiled and looked at Gaara

"No…because I have something no one else has."

"What?" He asked. Miniko's smile widened

"A friend like you." Her smile then disappeared and she started to cough like crazy. Her body was also hurting. Miniko fell back and then heard Gaara calling her name. Before she could say anything her world went black. XXXXXX

Half hour later Gaara was sitting in the hospital waiting room while Miniko was being examined . He was still confused from what happened.

When Miniko passed out he quickly ran to go find Yashamaru, who took Miniko to the hospital.

_Why did Miniko pass out like that? She didn't even look sick. _Gaara then thought of the worse theory _What if it's my fault._ Gaara kept wondering those things. Chahiro then ran into the room. She looked at Gaara. She met the woman a few times before.

"Oh Gaara, you're here." She then crouched down to the 5-years olds level. " Sweetheart, you were with Miniko when she passed out, right? Can you tell me what happened?"

Gaara then felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I I'm sorry…I-I don't know what happened. Miniko started coughing and-" Chahiro cut him off.

"Wait Miniko started coughing." Chahiro looked to the side _So this is happening again . _

Gaara started to cry harder. "I'm s-sorry. I tried to get her to go home but…but-" Gaara lowered his head.

_He thinks it's his fault. _She put her hand on Gaara's shoulder. She smiled at him "It's not your fault. Miniko has never been a very healthy child. This exact thing happened to her when she was 2 and I'm glad to know that my daughter has friend who cares about her so much. Miniko will be fine, so you don't have to worry." She passed him a handkerchief then got up and sat on a chair next to him.

Yashamaru then entered the room. "Your Chahiro Utama…" Chahiro stood up.

"Yes…How's my little girl? ."

"We did all we could for now. But it's still too soon to say. She still in critical condition."

"Critical…condition? " Gaara asked

"It means her life is in danger" Yashamaru explained. Chahiro noticed Gaara's eye widened. She put a hand on Gaara's head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I told you Miniko will be fine, didn't I?" Yashamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… I would like to speak to you alone." he said to Chahiro.

The two adults talked about Miniko's condition. Then Yashamaru changed the topic.

"You shouldn't put Gaara's hopes up like that. What if Miniko…" He didn't finish. Chahiro knew the reason Yashamaru was acting like this.

"Listen… I know about Gaara and what's inside him but he is still a child." Chahiro turned around and started to leave. "I also didn't just say that to comfort him. I did because it's true. Miniko will be fine."

Chahiro found Gaara in by Miniko's hospital bed. Her eyes were still closed. Chahiro then walked over and kneeled by Miniko's bedside.

"She still wouldn't wake up." Gaara said worried. "Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

Chahiro gave him a smile. She started to stroke Miniko's hair and hummed a soft melody. She was soon singing a calming lullaby. Gaara couldn't help but listen _Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds harsh against the glass Like a unwanted stranger, there is no danger I'm here tonight Little child, be not afraid The thunder explodes, and lightning flash Illuminate's your tear stained face I'm here tonight And someday you'll know, the nature is so The same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land Forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning, everything's fine in the morning The rain will be gone in the morning I'll be here in the morning _

Then Gaara saw what he was hoping for… Miniko opened her eyes. She looked around the room. Chahiro kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"You should get some rest, honey. Your still not completely better."

Miniko nodded lightly and closed her eyes.

Chahiro smiled and left the room. Gaara stayed behind and examined the sleeping girl. He duplicated Chahiro, reached out his hand and stroked her beach blonde hair for a few minutes before turning to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Miniko: Seriously Gaara! Why do you think the sky is blue.

Gaara: uh…Miniko aren't we supposed to be saying the disclaimer

Miniko: I think that maybe a magical unicorn could have….

Gaara:*Sigh* Anyway we don't own Naruto.

Miniko: I own unicorns!

Gaara: What did that have to do with anything?

Miniko: Absolutely everything!

Chapter 3

April 2

Miniko was in the hospital for another week. She was soon back to her normal cheerful self and was released.

Miniko was now running out the door of her house to go find Gaara, not paying attention where she was going she then felt herself crashing into wall of sand. "OW!" She rubbed her head. Gaara turned around.

"Miniko are you alright?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." answered Miniko, accepting his help. "I really need to start watching where I am going." She giggled.

Miniko and Gaara started heading to the park. Miniko then noticed a kid who was about to throw a stone at Gaara. she was about to say something, but the kid already threw the stone. The stone came at Gaara but it didn't hit him. She saw the usual shield of sand surrounding Gaara.

"You really seem to be good at controlling that sand." Miniko complimented

Gaara looked at her "I don't usually control it. It protects me on it's own."

Miniko thought for a moment "Wait does that mean you never got hurt before?"

Gaara nodded. "Many people a scared of the sand and normally just stare at me from a distance or runaway. I don't understand _**why **_people are scared though."

Miniko looked at Gaara and saw a sad look on his face. Putting her hand on Gaara's shoulder, she smiles "Well I don't think your scary. You were the first friend I made and I am promising now that I will always stay by you and will never run away."

They both smiled at each other and continued to the When they reached the park Miniko grabbed Gaara's shoulder and started shaking him. "Oh yeah Gaara guess what!" Miniko jumped up and down with excitement. "What?" He asked when Miniko finally calmed down. "My brother lost the Jonin exam" Miniko squealed cheerfully _That's good news!? _Thought Gaara. "I can read your thoughts you know." Gaara turned red "S-sorry." " I guess it would be more appropriate to say my brother lost the exam and the good news is he will be back for birthday .Oh and another thing is my mom said you could come for cake. So do you want to?"

"Yeah I'll come." Gaara's face suddenly went red "Um...is there…uh anything you want as a gift? " Gaara asked nervously.

"Well to be honest there really isn't anything I want. I'm already happy just because your coming, since I never really got to invite friends to my birthday. So you don't have to worry about that." Miniko explained with a smile.

Gaara nodded in agreement, but was not convinced.

Later in the afternoon, when the two friends said good-bye to each other and were heading back to their homes, Gaara was still lost in his thoughts about Miniko.

_She says she doesn't want a gift…I still want to get her something though…. But I have no idea what she would want and it's not like Miniko will tell me… _

Frustrated, he yelled "WHY ARE GIRLS SO CONFUSING!"

"Oh you didn't have to get me that!" said a female voice.

"What was that?" Gaara overheard. Not to far he saw an older couple. He grew curious of their conversation and watched from a distance.

"Well I noticed your really liked this necklace. I had to get it." Said the man.

"I'll always treasure it." The woman said, smiling.

Gaara backed away before they could notice him. "That's it! I'll know what to get her."

THE NEXT DAY "Gaara!" Squealed Miniko, when she saw her friend at the door.

"Happy birthday." Congregated Gaara

Miniko grabbed Gaara's hand and led him into the house. "Come in! My mom's is setting up in the kitchen, so we'll go wait in the other room."

As Miniko was rushing Gaara to the living room, a small box fell out of Gaara's pocket. Miniko looked at it surprised. Gaara blushed as he picked it up and passed it to Miniko. "I know you said you didn't want anything…but I wanted to give you something anyway…"

Miniko accepted the gift and smiled at Gaara "Is it alright if I open it now?"

When Gaara nodded she slowly started taking off the blue ribbon, while a nervous Gaara watched. Inside was a heart pendent. Miniko's face lit up.

"It's beautiful! Did you make it?"

Gaara nodded. Before he could say anything Miniko wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

Gaara blushed even more. "Y…your welcome."

When Miniko finally let go of Gaara, she took her gift out of the box and put it around her neck.

"It's so pretty!" Miniko admired the jewelry in a mirror. She turned back to Gaara. "I'll treasure it for always."

XXXXXXX

While everyone was having cake they heard the front door open.

"I'm home." They heard a voice.

"Yuri your home!" Miniko ran to her brother.

"Hey kiddo. Happy birthd-" Yuri noticed Gaara. "Hey Miniko who's that?"

"Oh that's Gaara, he's is my friend."

Yuri stared at him. Then pointed "Hey wait a second your tha-" Before Yuri could say anything Chahiro called out to him.

"Yuri why don't you help in the kitchen?" Said his mother. Yuri got the message and followed. Miniko knew they were going to talk about she and Gaara. But she did not say anything.

"Yuri..." Started Chahiro. "I do not want you to break Miniko's relationship with him."

"But mom that kid is a freak. What if he hurts her?" Protested Yuri.

"Yuri! Both Miniko and that boy have been alone till now. I do _not_ want you to ruin this friendship for either of them."

"Why are you supporting her friendship with that monster?" Asked Yuri angrily.

"Yuri, _look_ at her." Chahiro pointed to Miniko, who was giving Gaara her opinion on the origin of the sky .

"Miniko has never been more happy in her life." Chahiro looked back at Yuri. "You can tell Miniko not to see him. But do you honestly think she'll listen. I can see for a fact that they are true friends and simple words would not bring them apart."

Yuri stood there thinking for a minute. "Fine…But I am doing this for _Miniko_, not him."

"Thank you Yuri." She hugged her son

"But if father ever found out..." Said Yuri nervously

"I know. We must never tell him." Chahiro and Yuri walked back to the dining room. Yuri looked at his sister. She was laughing and smiling.

_She does look happy._ He thought. Yuri walked up to his room tired from traveling. _I guess I can get use to their friendship. I haven't ever saw her that happy in a long time_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Miniko: Merridy does not own Naruto…. She also doesn't own McDonalds, Subway, tocobell or the following animes Lucky star, Clannad and thank god not one piece. You know now that I think of it she doesn't own anything.

Merridy: Hey! I own you!…And I own this chocolate bar

Chapter 4

October 3rd

_(Authors note: Warning this is going to be either scaring or cute depending how you take it. This was not even my idea my friend, Dragon Ninja of darkness forced me with a knife to write this chapter Literally! You have been warned. *One more thing this chapter has no point whatsoever it's just for comedy.* P'S the knife was a joke.) _

Miniko paced around her room contemplating her next move. _Should I do this? But it's so wrong. He'll probably hate me for this. But he is the one who wanted more friends. _She thought of what some girls told her earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK **

"Hey Miniko." Miniko turned around when she heard someone calling her name and was shock to it was that girl who she met about 6 months ago. same group of girls from earlier that year.

"Hey you…?" She was trying to remember her name.

"Don't tell me you forgot my name." Said the one who seemed to be the leader.

"Of course not!" Miniko quickly read their minds "Renge." _Nailed it!_

"Uh…right by the way this is Sayu and Mei." Renge pointed at the other girls. "Anyway we are starting a girl club." Explained Renge "And we want you to join."

Miniko nodded _(_**Inside Mind**_: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can make more friends! Wait! What about Gaara?) _"I would love to join, but is it alright if I bring a friend."

"Sure, just as long it's a girl."

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

Miniko fell on her bed and sighed. "I must do in order for me and Gaara to have more friends." She got up and grabbed a blue dress that she wore at a wedding and a red wig from a costume.

XXXXXXX

"Hi, Miniko where have you been all day?" Asked Gaara when answered the door. "What's with the dress?"

"Ifoundanewwaytomakerriends."Miniko said without taking a breath

"What?" Said Gaara. Miniko quickly grabbed Gaara's arm and they dashed up to his room. "What did you say earlier?" Gaara asked nervously

Miniko gave a shy smile "I… uh found a new way to make friends. You see… these girls came asked me if I wanted to join their girls only club. I didn't want to leave you out. So…."

Gaara cut her off "So your going to dress up as a girl with red hair so I'm there in spirit!"

"Something like that. Miniko grabbed the wig and put it on Gaara's head.

"Miniko…" Gaara started.

"It's so cute it's criminal. " Miniko cried

Gaara blushed "Let me guess I got to wear the dress?"

"Yup!" Miniko said cheerfully. She passed him the dress and sat down on the couch, looking at him expectantly.

"Miniko can I have some privacy?" Gaara looked at her.

"Oh right sorry!" Miniko turned around on the couch. Gaara sighed

_I guess I don't have a choice. _Gaara thought, knowing once Miniko made up her mind there is no way getting out of it. He put on the dress in defeat.

"Are you done yet." Asked Miniko impatiently

"Yes" Gaara said dejectedly. Miniko turned around stared at him for a minute then ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Your so cute!" Miniko squealed

"Uh…Thanks I think?" They then heard the door open and Saw Kankuro walk in.

"Hey Gaar-" Kankuro walked in and saw the image of his brother in a baby blue dress. He pulled out a camera. Miniko couldn't resist and posed for the picture.

"It's a Kodak moment!" The camera snapped. Kankuro looked at his picture of Miniko making a peace sign with her left hand and her other arm wrapped around Gaara's shoulder and his Brother looking to the ground in embarrassment. He laughed whole-heartedly before slipping the picture to his back pocket.

Gaara looked at Miniko pleadingly. Miniko sighed and used her telekinesis to grab the photo. She looked at it, smiled and secretly put it in her pocket while Gaara wasn't looking.

XXXXXXX

As they walked down the street Gaara still looked at the ground in embarrassment. Miniko elbowed him.

"Gaara your going to give it away if you keep blushing."

"Your not the one having to dress up like a girl." Gaara said annoyed

"Hey I'm a girl is there a problem?" Miniko looked at him

"Well no.. but-"

"Then quit complaining." Miniko grabbed his hand and hurried down the street, She quickly stopped when she saw her parents ahead. She turned to Gaara "Don't talk no matter what."

"Miniko who is this?" Aroun looked at the girl next to his daughter.

"Uh.. this.. is…" _I can't believe I didn't think of a name. _"This is a friend of mine his I mean her name is…Kaara!"

Gaara stared at Miniko _That's the best she could think of? She just changed my 'G' to a 'K'_

Chahiro walked up to Miniko and '_new friend' _"Hello there it is nice to meet you, Kaara"

Miniko looked surprised at her mother _Wow, mom doesn't suspect a thing! _

Miniko tried to hold in her laugh as Chahiro ruffled Gaara's hair. "I hope to see again soon."

Miniko quickly Gaara's arm "Ah.. Sorry but she is going to have to go back to the land of rice paddies! Anyway bye mom bye dad! " Miniko ran away leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

When they got away Gaara looked at Miniko. " _Kaara_ that's the best you could think of?"

"Well when you cough your name, that's what it come out like. Listen!" She did an example to show Gaara.

"Miniko…"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I hate you."

XXXXXX

"Wow you finally made it." Renge looked annoyed when they finally made it to her house.

"Yeah we accidentally ran into parents. Anyway this is My friend Kaara" Miniko elbowed Gaara to make him wave.

"Uh.. Hi." Gaara gave quick wave.

"Ok we can start the tea party" Said Sayu

Mei got the tea ready.

Gaara turned to Miniko "I reeeally don't want to be here. " He whispered to her.

To be honest Miniko didn't want to be here either

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah I really find Yoshi cute too!" Said Mei

_Must.. Surpress …urge…to…kill. _thought Gaara

_So… bored_ Thought Miniko

Renge took a sip of her tea "Hey Sayu you saw that Gaara kid the other day did you."

"Yeah I did, I ran away. He so creepy. " Sayu shivered

"Yeah only weirdo's would want to be his friend." Laughed Mei. Miniko looked

at Gaara's face his eye's widen at each insult. She couldn't take it anymore.

Miniko jumped up and without even thinking said... "Well I think he's cute!"

Everyone spat their tea. Miniko blushed when she noticed Gaara staring at her.

"You think he's _cute_!" Renge frowned at her "We knew you were the weird one but we didn't know you're a freak!"

"Yeah how in the world is Gaara cute." Said Sayu

"We were wrong to let you come over." Mei joined in.

Tears started to well up in Miniko eyes, Gaara noticed stood up grabbed some cake and shoved in Renge's face. Then still blushing he grabbed Miniko's hand and pulled her out of the house.

XXXXXXXXX

They walked down the street still holding Miniko's hand. Miniko was being dragged behind. "Uh.. Gaara-"

Gaara remained silent. Annoyed she yelled, "GAARA!"

Gaara stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"We're passing your house." Miniko pointed out.

"Oh…right" He turned around, still holding her hand and ran into the house and up the stairs. He finally let go of Miniko's hand to go into his room to change out of the dress. He left Miniko out this time. When he came out again he grabbed Miniko's hand again and pulled her to the roof. The sun was just setting.

_I wonder why he brought me up here?_ Miniko thought "Uh… Gaara." Silence.

Miniko walked up to him and tapped his shoulder "Gaara are you ok." Miniko was surprised and hurt when Gaara flinched away from her touch.

"I was thinking…" Gaara started

"Yes?" Miniko said

"Why do you stand up for me?" Gaara asked her

Miniko hugged him from behind "Well I'm your best friend, it's my job and I didn't like what those snobs were saying."

"Y-You didn't have to do that." Gaara blushed nervously "I would have been fine." Miniko let go of Gaara and looked at him teary and then frowned.

"Don't lie to yourself like that! I know when people say stuff like that hurts you and you might as well stop hiding it. Beside even it didn't hurt your feelings I would have said something anyway I don't feel right just letting people walk all over someone."

Gaara argued back "But they started saying stuff about you after! I don't want you defending me if your just going to get picked on!"

Miniko looked at Gaara in silence then smiled. "But Gaara, what did you do when those girls started saying those things to me?" Miniko paused for a minute before answering her question. "You did the same thing I did and stood up for me and I am very grateful. "

XXXXXXXX

Miniko sat with Gaara on the roof for a while before having to go home for the night.

Miniko stood up "I guess I should head home now."

"Alright. " Gaara got up as well. "See you."

Miniko smiled at Gaara "I'm really happy to have a friend like you." Miniko walked closer to Gaara "Oh, and one more thing… I wasn't kidding when I said I thought you were cute." Miniko lightly kissed Gaara on the cheek before turning around and hurrying home, leaving Gaara blushing in silence.

XXXXXX

Chahiro jumped when she heard the front door open and saw a blushing Miniko entering the house. "Miniko are you alright?" She asked her.

Miniko sat on the couch "Yeah mom. Don't worry." Miniko spoke in a nervous, yet happy voice. Her mother smiled, but quickly changed the topic.

"Miniko, honey I have a question…"

"Yeah, mom what is it." Miniko asked

"Why did you put Gaara in a dress today?"

Miniko looked surprised at her mother "What you knew! How!" Chahiro gave her daughter a sly smile.

"I'm your mother I know everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Miniko: We own Naruto! *Starts trembling* OK! WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! THAT WAS A LIE AND I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! **

**Gaara: Wow you really can't lie to save your life! **

**Miniko: It's not my fault it's not in my nature to lie.*Starts crying* I WANT TO BE ABLE TO LIE MORE BUT I JUST CAN'T! *Runs out crying* **

**Gaara: AAARRRUUGGHHH MINIKO WAIT! I'M SORRY! **

Chapter 5

January 18th

_***Author's note- I greatly apologize for taking forever with this chapter I wasn't feeling too well and I was contemplating if I should have split this chapter into two parts or not. Again, I apologize and I'll try not to take forever next time* **_

"Well I'm bored" Miniko huffed. She was laying under the tree at the park and Gaara sitting next to her.

Gaara turned to his bored friend. "Do you have anything you want to do?"

Miniko sat herself up and put a finger on her chin. "Well….I can put another dress on you. I have this really nice purple one that I wore to my brother's ninja pro-"

Gaara pushed himself up from the ground "NO!" he quickly objected, as he backed away from Miniko. Miniko laughed.

"Calm down. I was only kidding." Gaara gave Miniko a suspicious look but sat down next to her.

"Hey Gaara…" Miniko started to say, a short time later. "It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked giving a puzzled look.

"No reason…" Miniko turned away from Gaara and then entered into her thoughts. _I want to do something special for Gaara's birthday since he made me that necklace, but I have no idea what he would wants. Come on Miniko you have an IQ of a 278 you can think of something to get your friend. _Miniko then jumped up _That's it! A surprise party! It's perfect! Now if I can just sneak away from Gaara without making him suspicious. _Miniko turned to Gaara. "I have to go now. Uuuh… Me and my older sister are going to make a uh…OH a broccoli cheese cake!"

"Why in such a rush to make cake?…and why broccoli? I thought you hated broccoli?"

"I…uh… I Just thought I should try new things. Beside I need to make it to surprise a certain friend. Bye! My older sister is expecting me!

Gaara sat there and thought through what Miniko said. _Older…sister? _

_XXXXXXXXX _

"Mom! Hey mom where are you?|" Miniko barged into her house look franticly around for her mother. When the door slammed Chahiro left the dirty dishes and went to see what her daughter wanted.

"Miniko I wish you wouldn't slam the door." She looked at her desperately

"Sorry mom." She quickly apologized. "Hey mom tomorrow is Gaara's birthday."

"I see." Chahiro said returning to her dishes.

"Well I was wondering if I could throw him a surprise party. Mom can I please." She begged

Chahiro thought for a minute, then smiled. "I have no problem with that. But Miniko didn't you invite him over tomorrow how are you going to throw him a surprise party with him here."

Miniko forgot about that. She was thinking that of a plan, when her brother walked in.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Yuri greeted in a happy tone.

"Hello Yuri. How was the mission?" Asked Chahiro. Miniko watched Yuri and Chahiro enjoy their mother and son talk. It was them Miniko came up with a solution. She smiled slyly , as she started at her brother. Miniko changed her expression as she walked up to her brother from a sly look to puppy-dog eyes.

Yuri smiled when he saw his sister coming. "Hey Miniko How have you been?"

"I'm good nii-san, but I need your help." She said trying to sound desperate.

"Wh-what is it?" Yuri knew in about 5 seconds he was going to give in to whatever she wanted. Miniko explained that tomorrow was Gaara's birthday and she wanted to throw him a party. "So Nii-san I need you to distract him so I can prepare the party."

Yuri stared at Miniko. _I have to stop giving in to everything. No….this time I'm going to say no! _Yuri looked down at his sister about to decline, but Miniko looked up at him with bigger puppy eyes.

"Why not nii-san!" She cried

Yuri started to back away from Miniko _Crap! I forgot she can read minds! Oh well I'll still say no_.

"Bu-but NIIIIIII-SAAAN!"

_AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME I JUST FORGOT AGAIN! _Yuri lowered his head in defeat. "Alright…fine I'll distract Gaara for a couple of hours. But only a couple hours."

"YAY! Thank you nii-san!" Miniko wrapped her arms around Yuri. Although he was still slightly annoyed he couldn't stay mad at Miniko too long and returned the hug. Again, a sly smile went on Miniko's face. _Heh heh I…win. _

_**TO BE CONTIUED…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gummi bear Ninja: I do not own Naruto…..GOD THIS DISCLAIMER IS BORING AS HECK! GAARA,MINIKO,YURI. GET OUT HERE! **

***All three come and stand in a line* **

**Gummi bear Ninja: Ok you three we are going to do something entertaining to make this disclaimer more interesting. Now on the count of three we are all going to do the caramalldasen. 1...2...3...GO! **

***Everyone does the carmalldasen* **

**Miniko, Gaara and Yuri :Why us… **

**Gummi bear Ninja: EVERYONE LOVES THE CARAMELLDASEN! **

Chapter 6

_January 19__th_

"Okay Yuri…" Started Miniko "Your mission is to distract Gaara for two hours, while I set up a surprise party for him. Any questions?"

"Just one…I'm getting paid?" Yuri asked

"I'm only 5-years old do you think I'm going to have money?" Miniko pushed him out the door before Yuri could any more questions.

Yuri walked down the street. He finally found Gaara standing in the park looking up the sky. Yuri approached the red head, with caution.

"Uhh… Hey kid." Yuri greeted.

Gaara said nothing and kept his eyes focus to the sky. Curious, Yuri looked up as well. He saw a what seemed to look like a small dot. "What are you looking at?"

Gaara pointed to the small figure. "I kicked a ball about 5 minutes ago." then turning to Yuri. "It hasn't come down yet."

Yuri stared at Gaara, confused for a minute _What's with this kid? _

"So what do you want?" asked Gaara

"Uh...nothing really. You see I was just…uh…so what are you doing?" said Yuri trying to find a topic to distract him with.

"I'm going to Miniko's house." Gaara asked slightly annoyed. He turned around "Your wasting my time I'm going now."

Yuri quickly tried to stop him. "Wait you can't! Miniko is… you see she's-"

Gaara cut him off. "She's planning a surprise party, isn't she?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Gaara looked back at Yuri. " Your sister can't lie to save her life."

_So true… _he thought "Hey wait a second! If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" he asked the young red-head

"I wanted to hear what pathetic excuse you would of made up.."

XXXXXXX

Yuri followed Gaara around the village, both preferring not to speak, Gaara because he had no reason to and Yuri because he was just plain nervous. Yuri sighed _God I hate awkward silences. _He was about to say something, but the noticed Gaara was looking upwards again. Yuri looked up as well.

"Hey what are you looking at n-" But before Yuri could finish his question, a hard object hit him in the face. While Yuri was laying on the ground, clutching his face in pain, Gaara picked up the object.

"Oh It's the medicine ball I kicked."

Yuri shot himself up . "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KICK A MEDICNE BALL THAT HIGH!"

But Gaara didn't answer he already had his head turned to the side. Yuri sighed

"What? Threw a baseball now?"

Gaara shook his head. He pointed in the direction he was staring. Yuri turned and saw a boy around Miniko and Gaara's age, he was looking up at his ball that seemed to be stuck on the roof of a house.

_I guess I should go help that kid. _Yuri thought to himself. He started to get up, but Gaara was already there helping the boy get his ball down. Yuri watched Gaara nervously walked up to the boy to give him back his ball. The boy was shaking in as Gaara got closer.

Gaara passed the ball back to the owner. "Uh…Here." Gaara said quietly.

The kid started backing away. "Y…you freak! Stay away from me!" Yuri, not liking what he was seeing quickly headed to the scene to defend Gaara. The boy turned around and started to run away, but was blocked by Yuri.

"Hey kid, weren't you ever taught manners? Shouldn't you know that when someone helps you should thank them?" Yuri asked him

The kid was silent for a minute, not sure how to respond. "Well…yeah but that kid's-" Yuri interrupted him.

"That kid's what? He didn't do anything wrong to you and so far of what I've seen you are just some bratty kid who doesn't know any manners."

The boy clenched his hands into fist in anger. Defeated, he turned back to Gaara and snatched his ball from him. "Thanks…" He said, not the least bit grateful. After he left Gaara stared at Yuri, wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked, when he noticed Gaara staring at him.

"W…why did you help me?"

Yuri shrugged " I don't really like seeing people pick on people." Yuri looked at his watch. " Hey It looks like we can finally head back to my house now. Miniko should be done by now."

XXXXXXXX

"So we're you surprised? Huh we're you?" Miniko asked Gaara.

"Uh…yeah." Gaara lied. "Thanks."

Miniko clapped her hands in delight "Oh good! Me and my mom made you a cake. Come on it's in the kitchen!"

Yuri watched Miniko grab Gaara's hand and pulled him to the kitchen . He gave them both a smile before joining them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Ok so since each chapter skips like 4 months or more I thought maybe I should give you the ages and birthdays of the characters. So Miniko just now turned 6 and her birthday is April 3**__**rd**__** . Gaara is also 6. Yuri is 16 and his birthday is July 22**__**nd**__** . Mayu (Miniko's younger sister) Just turned 2 and her birthday is march 7**__**th**__**. Gaara and Miniko have been friends for a little over a year now. I hope this wasn't confusing and please tell me if it is. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 7

May 7th

_It all came down to this….If I don't make the right move, it will all be over. _Miniko looked at Gaara. He smirked.

_This is it…for the first time I'm going to win. _thought Gaara. "Give it up Miniko. You can't win this round."

Miniko analyzed her surroundings. She then smiled slyly at Gaara. "Or so you think…" Started Miniko. "You have put up a good fight, I'll give you that. But…you still can't beat me." Miniko then made her final move. "Checkmate!" Miniko moved her knight on the board, putting Gaara's king in checkmate. "I win." Sung Miniko Gaara groaned.

"How did I not see that? I was so close."

Miniko shrugged "Face it Gaara, you can't beat me when it comes shoji."

"I will too!" He argued.

Yuri, who was walking by and heard their conversation, turned to Gaara. "No you won't. Trust me I tried." he then continued walking. Gaara crossed his arms and slumped lower into his seat.

For a minute no one said anything. Miniko soon began to feel awkward. "Uh…Gaara do you want to play again?" Miniko finally asked.

"No this game is dumb."

Miniko sighed "Then what else do you want to do?" she asked, slightly frustrated.

Gaara thought for a moment before he stood up from his seat. he looked down at Miniko. "Miniko….I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF SOCCER!"

Miniko quickly stood up as well. "S..soccer! B…but I'm terrible at that game!"

Gaara smirked "I know that's why I want to play it. This way I'll win for sure!"

Miniko knew she had no choice. She sighed. _Why must he be so competitive? _

XXXXXXXX

They were soon on the field. Miniko slowly followed Gaara, cursing the the man who first created this abominating game that people called…soccer.

"Ok here are the rules…." started Gaara. "We are going to play a half hour game. It's just going to be a normal game of soccer, try and get it into the net. Understand?" Gaara asked when he finished

"I think so. One question though, How are we suppose to shoot the ball into the net and block at the same time?"

Gaara thought for a minute "You can make a few clones, can you?"

Miniko nodded and then using her ninjutsu made a couple of clones. Miniko then noticed Gaara hasn't made any . "Aren't you going to make any?"

Gaara shook her head. "No, I'm not really good with that art yet and beside…I don't need any." Gaara sneered at Miniko "Ok let's get started."

Miniko lowered her head. "Fine…" She said not the least bit interested.

Miniko got the first kick she aimed it to Gaara's net. _Maybe I'll have a chance at winning. I never really played this game too much and normally I suck at sports…but there might still be a chance. _Miniko kicked the ball as hard as she could. Gaara gave a sly smile he then blocked the goal with his sand. Miniko eye's went wide.

_Of course he is going to use his sand. This puts me at a completely disadvantage! I guess I could use my telekinesis…but that might be to tiring…. _

Gaara chuckled "And this is just the beginning, Miniko." Gaara dashed across the field towards Miniko's net. He kicked the ball which passed Miniko's clone and into the net.

Miniko made a fist "Darn it!" 

Gaara smirked "Giving up Miniko?"

"NEVER!" she shouted. Miniko ran and got to the ball to before Gaara. She quickly started to Gaara's net. _This is my chance while he's not at his net this time I'll get it in!_ Miniko shouted to Gaara. " You can't use your sand to stop this one!" Miniko shot the ball to the net.

"TOO EASY!" using sand Gaara blocked the ball and carried it to Miniko's net, giving him another goal.

"COME ON THAT'S CHEATING!" Miniko shouted, angrily.

"How? It's not like I used my hands, or anything."

_That's true…_ Miniko growled "This isn't over yet." She said with determination.

XXXXXXX

The game went on. Miniko struggled to keep up. Gaara got the ball into the net almost every time. The score was then 7-0 and the half hour was almost up. Miniko stood there, catching her breath. She entered her thoughts _The game is almost over. Darn it looks like I have no chance on winning. But I at least want to get one goal. I'm going to be exhausted after this but I need to try…. _Miniko looked at Gaara. She ran full-speed to the net. She then shot the ball to the net.

"TOO EASY!" Gaara shouted to her. He readied his sand as the ball came. "Not this again. I can stop this easily."

Miniko smirked. "Or so you think…." Miniko used her telekinesis and quickly brought the ball back to herself. Gaara widened his eye's. "GET READY GAARA!" Miniko shot the ball back to him, even faster then before. The ball landed in the net….giving Miniko a goal. Miniko jumped in the air. "Alright I finally got a point!" The game ended with a final score of 7-1

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you managed to score." Groaned Gaara.

They were sitting under the tree, resting after the game.

Miniko turned to her friend. "Why are you still sulking? You won the game, didn't you?"

"Because now you found a way to get a goal." Gaara answered.

Miniko giggled. "Don't worry I suck at sports. Trust me you have a higher chance at winning." Miniko smiled at Gaara. " I had a lot of fun today though."

Gaara returned the smile. "Yeah."

While Sitting under the tree Miniko yawned.

"Tired?" Asked Gaara

Miniko nodded. "A little. I usually am after using my telekinesis."

"Do you want to head home?"

Miniko scooted herself closer to Gaara. "No I'll be fine." She placed her head on Gaara's shoulder. "Beside I want to stay with you."

5 minutes didn't even past, till Gaara heard soft breathing. He turned to Miniko and blushed when he noticed she was asleep.

XXXXXXX

_Sister….wake up….Miniko mom says dinner's ready _

Miniko opened her eye's and saw Mayu, her two year old sister looking down at her. Miniko rubbed her eye's "Mayu? What are you doing here?" She asked the toddler

"Mommy and me came to get you. But you were taking a nap on Gaara so I had to wake you up."

Miniko blushed and quickly sat up. She saw her mom with a camera in her hand. She turned to face a blushing Gaara. She turned back to her mother. "Mom! You took our picture!"

Chahiro smiled " I'm sorry Miniko, but you and Gaara just looked so cute I couldn't resist."

"Why didn't you stop her!" Miniko asked Gaara, still blushing.

"I didn't want to wake you." He answered, unable to face Miniko.

Chahiro admired her photo. "This is so adorable! It's going right into my photo album! Oh and I should give a copy to Lady Chiyo."

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Gaara and Miniko.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gummi bear Ninja-I Do not own Naruto…I also do not own McDonalds, Subway, tocobell or the following animes Lucky star, Clannad and thank god not one piece. **

**Gaara-Didn't you already use that joke? **

**Gummi bear ninja- Hey don't blame me I'm running out of material.**

Chapter 8

August 23rd

"No, Miniko your not focusing your chakra correctly." Auron lectured his daughter.

"R…right." Miniko responded. She was standing, or at least trying, on top of a small river. Her father has dragged Miniko to a nearby resort. But not out of love for a family vacation, but another training exercise.

Miniko wobbled as she tried to keep her balance _Why must father insist I learn chakra control now and at this level! I can just barely focus it on a surface. _Miniko then soon lost her balance and she fell into the ice cold water and then quickly swam to a near by edge. Auron sighed.

"Why can't you just get it right." he looked hopelessly. Miniko lowered her head. It was Chahiro how finally came to the rescue.

"Auron! Our poor daughter has been at this since ten! That's enough!"

Auron sighed "Fine Miniko you may take a half hour break. Be back here at three."

As auron was leaving Miniko turned to her mother and lip synced the 'thank you' to her.

"Miniko we're at a nice resort." Chahiro started, after her father left. "Why don't you go enjoy yourself."

Miniko smiled and went off on her own to enjoy the sights or at least she tried. Her mind kept going back to Gaara. _It's been two weeks since father dragged me here. I didn't get a chance to tell Gaara where I was going and who knows how long father's going to keep me here. Last time it was a month. I hope Gaara not to upset… _Miniko felt her stomach tighten. She felt terrible.

As Miniko wandered the streets, she then heard a voice from behind.

"Hey you with the blonde hair! Wait! "

Miniko turned around and saw a girl about her age running towards her. She was waving what looked like a thin piece of paper, frantically in the air. The girl briefed a sigh of relief when she caught up to Miniko. "Man I finally caught up to you!"

Miniko looked at the short black-hair girl, not knowing what to say. But before she could think of anything the young girl passed her the piece of paper.

"I saw you drop this."

Miniko took the slip of paper. She gasped when she saw it was the picture Gaara's older brother took of him in a dress. _I can't believe I almost lost this._ Miniko slipped the photo back in her pocket and bowed politely at the stranger. "Thank for going through all the trouble to return this."

"Friend of your?" She asked

Miniko nodded. "Yes his name is Gaara."

The girls eye's widened. "Wait! _He! _The on in the dress is a boy! Wow I couldn't tell. I'm guessing he doesn't know you have that photo, am I right? "

Miniko giggled "If he finds out I have this who knows what he'll do?"

The girl laughed "Your funny! I like you. My name is Katsumi Naoki. What's your?"

"Miniko Utama."Miniko reached her arm out to shake her hand, but then felt a strong jerk from behind. She looked up and saw her father. He had a terrifying look in his eyes.

"Miniko it's already ten after three. How dare you keep me waiting!"

Miniko shivered. "I…I'm sorry. I just lost track of the time." Auron then noticed Katsumi.

"Who is this?" He asked staring a the girl.

Before Miniko could answer, Auron started shouting at Katsumi.

"What are you doing with Miniko! Don't you know she has more important things to do then play childish game with someone like you. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVEN MEETING HER!"

"Father stop! Don't scare her!" Miniko quickly defended, but it was too late. Katsumi was already terrified and was running down the street. Miniko watched her leave. Tears welled up in her eye's. Auron noticed he looked down at Miniko.

"Showing emotion Is a signed of weakness. Quit crying."

"Father…what's wrong with…Why won't you let me-" Auron cut her off

"Come Miniko, we must continue with your training."

Miniko lowered her head, as she followed her father.

XXXXXXX

"Miniko your doing worse then earlier." Auron lectured

They were back to the same training as earlier. Miniko slowly lifted her head up. "S…sorry." She said in a weak voice. Miniko vision went blurry and felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell into the water.

"Come now Miniko. Let's try it again." Her father said

Miniko nodded as she tried to get up. She was unsuccessful though and her world went black.

XXXXX

Miniko was taken back to the inn they were staying at. Well she rested, her mother argued with Auron.

"How could you do this! She's our daughter!"

"I only want to protect her! I don't want the same thing happening to her again as it did in the past!" Auron shouted back. "I want to help get stronger!"

"Getting stronger! All your doing is ridding her of her childhood?"

"I will make the decisions around here about her! You weren't even able to protect her!"

Miniko woke up when she heard her mother sobbing and a door slamming. Miniko sat up in bed. _Mom's crying because of me. I cause so much trouble for her. _

Miniko turned to the window. She stared at the moon, as she played around with her pendent around her neck. Gaara then crossed her mind. Never has she longed to be with her friend, then now at this moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 9

September 1st

Miniko walked out the door and ran over to Gaara's house. She and her family finally returned to the village and Miniko didn't have a chance to see Gaara yet.

_I hope Gaara isn't too upset….I didn't really get a chance to say anything to him, since father just dragged me away to train unexpectedly. _

Miniko lightly knocked on Gaara's door. Miniko looked at Gaara surprised when he answered the door. He had a cold look in his eyes. But what struck out the most to her was his forehead. On there she saw a Kanji symbol.

_It's says…love?_ She read "Uh…Gaara I-" Miniko started

Gaara cut her off. "Miniko I no longer wish to see you."

Miniko flinched when he said those words. "Wha-What?!"

He gave her a cold look. "So Miniko, unless you want to get hurt, stay away from me." He then shut the door, leaving Miniko hurt and confused.

_Is he mad at me for not telling him where I went? _Miniko heisted before knocking again. When Gaara didn't answer, she shouted to him.

"Gaara, if this about me going without saying anything, I'm sorry. It's was kind of last minute."

Still no answer. Miniko turned around, trying to fight back tears.

_Maybe I should just give him some time…Yes maybe in a few days…_

A few weeks went by, with no improvement. Miniko grew more confused. A few times she tried to talk to Gaara, but he would just brush her off and she would go home upset.

She finally had enough and decided to once again, approach Gaara. She stood in an alley. When she saw Gaara she stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Miniko your in my way." He frowned back at her. Miniko didn't move.

She shook her head. "I won't move….not until you explain to me. Gaara…please I'm worried about you." Miniko looked into Gaara's eyes. Gaara could see in her eyes she was begging. It didn't change anything. Gaara stared at her with his same cold look.

"Weather you know our not won't change anything. So why should I tell you?"

Miniko placed her hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Because you're my friend. I care for you."

Gaara's eye's went wide. A memory ran through his head.

"_Ya-Yashamaru… W-why? I though you-" Gaara cried as he kneeled by his, uncle. It was night and his uncle was bleeding to death. _

"_Because….secretly I've always hated you Gaara…" _

"_What…." _

"_You are not loved Gaara….and you never were." _

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts Miniko as still smiling at him.

"I care for you." She said.

Gaara glared at her and swiped her hand off hi shoulder. Miniko was hurt. Gaara began to walk away, but before he left he turned to Miniko.

"If you really care for me, then where were you on the day I needed you the most?" He continued walking till he was nearly out of sight.

Miniko stood there stunned. She shook herself out of her trance and ran after Gaara, who just went around a corner.

"Gaara! Wait!" She screamed to him. When she got around the corner, Gaara was no where to be seen.

Miniko stood there. "Gaara…." Tears streamed down her face. She sank to her knees and began to weep.

Renge walked through the village and soon she found Miniko on her knees, looking to the ground. _What's up with that little witch and where's that freak she is usually with? _Renge smiled slyly, knowing this was her chance of revenge from the cake incident. She began to approach Miniko.

"Well don't you look pathetic. Come on Miniko, where is that freaky friend of yours? I heard you two haven't been seeing each other lately."

Miniko wiped her tears, stood up and frowned at long haired brunette. "His name is Gaara and what gives you any right to say these things! You don't know us!"

Renge laughed. "Oh right I don't want to get the little witch angry, she might curse me."

"I am not a witch!"

Renge pushed Miniko to the ground. "You know what! I bet that's the reason why that freak stopped seeing you."

Miniko's eyes went wide. "N-No!"

" He probably got freaked out of you always reading his mind. Wow who would have thought you were freaky enough to scare of another freak." 

Miniko stayed on the ground, unable to move as Renge walked off laughing. _No…that's not true! Gaara…._

ONE MONTH LATER.

Miniko was walking down the street, carrying some groceries for her mother. While she was walking, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw two men. he was wearing ninja outfits and looked to be about a jonin level.

"Watch where your going kid." He said

"I'm sorry." Miniko apologized. She continued walking.

"So our mission is to kill the Kazekage's youngest son?"

_What?! _Miniko heard. Miniko continued to walk. But then she turned at the nearest corner and listened into the conversation.

"You idiot! Not so loud it's top secret. What if someone is listening? We can't have someone interfere." The other man said.

The other man snickered " What does it matter? It's not like anyone would care that he's gone." The two men walked away and Miniko came out of hiding.

"Oh no Gaara!"

XXXXXXX

"Good night Miniko." Her kissed her goodnight and headed to the door.

"Good night mom."

Her mother smiled and shut the door. Miniko waited a few minutes. When she was sure that her mother was, She got up from bed and snuck out her window.

Miniko successfully got out of the house. "Alright!"

_I have no idea why the Kazekage wants those men to hurt Gaara. But I won't let them! _Miniko then hurried down the street to look for Gaara.

XXXXXXX

Miniko soon found Gaara walking down the street. She ran to him. "Gaara!" She shouted.

Gaara turned and glared at her. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"No time for questions! Gaara there are these men, who want to kill you! You have to run-"

Before Miniko could finish Gaara's eyes suddenly went wide as he quickly pushed Miniko to the side and surrounded themselves with sand as a numerous amount of kunai's came towards them. Miniko looked and saw it was one of the shinobi's from earlier.

"That's one of the men I saw!" Miniko stated.

"Miniko behind you!" Gaara yelled

Miniko quickly turned and saw another kunai coming her way. She attempted to dodge it but the kunai just managed to slice her shoulder. Miniko clenched are shoulder in pain, trying to hold back tears as she analyzed around with her telepathy. "G-Gaara th-there is a-about 6 of them!" Miniko quickly told him

Gaara looked around and saw about 5 more shinobi surrounding them, without thinking, Gaara quickly grabbed Miniko's hand and ran her to safety.

XXXXXXX

Once they were at a safe distance Gaara looked at the cut on Miniko's arm. He released Miniko's hand and turned to her furiously. "What were you thinking?!" Gaara yelled "Why did you come here!?"

Miniko looked at Gaara, hurt. "Because I didn't want to lose you!"

Gaara looked at her, filled with frustration. "What does it matter if you had me in your life or not!? I told you I didn't want to see you anymore anyways!"

Miniko shook her head. "I don't care! I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if you never want to see me again! You were the first one I could call a friend!"

Gaara could feel himself calming down as he looked into Miniko's eyes, full of determination for several moments before he turned around. "Miniko wait here."

"What? But-" Miniko started

"I'm going to go get help…."Gaara started "They are probably still looking for us, so stay here, I'll be right back."

Miniko looked at Gaara and heisted before she nodded. "Okay…."

With that Gaara turned a corner and headed back to the shinobi

XXXXXXX

"Well now Gaara I have t give you credit, you have quite a lot of guts for a brat your age.." said one of the shinobi's when he found them.

Gaara remained silent. A voice was heard inside his head

_Love only yourself….fight for only yourself…. _

"Fight for only myself…" Gaara said, he felt as if he was being taken over by a great force and couldn't think straight. When his mind was his own again all he could see around him was blood

XXXXXX

"Gaara!" Miniko said when he returned "What happened I heard screaming and yelling?"

"Nothing…I took care of those men." Gaara answered. "Your brother should be here soon Miniko and then you can get that cut dealt with." Gaara said, looking emontionless.

"You took care of them? But-" Miniko started to ask.

"It's none of your concern." Gaara interrupted

"But-"

Gaara glared at Miniko coldly before she could finish. Miniko shuddered and restrained herself of asking anymore questions.

Miniko was quiet but she remained close to Gaara. He kept looking at Miniko and She would just smile at him.

"Miniko…" Gaara asked a bit later

"Yes?" Miniko responded

'Do you really consider me a friend?"

Her answer was immediate "Of course I do! Gaara I really am confused right now. About the ninja after you, your father and I really am sorry I wasn't there for you whatever happened on that day when I was gone." Miniko moved in front to him "But Gaara I feel so lonely without you! I miss playing with you, seeing and talking to you! Please Gaara can't we be friends again?"

Gaara stared at Miniko. He got up and started to leave without saying anything.

Miniko stood up "G-Gaara!"

He turned to Miniko 'I'll see you tomorrow…Miniko." he turned away and continued walking, not saying anything else.

Miniko stared in silence for a minute, them smiled, happy to get her friend back.

**RANDOM EXTRA: *Miniko and Yuuri walks into house* **

**Chahiro: Miniko! Where have you been?! **

**Miniko: *Turns to Yuuri for an answer but he quickly left* **_**Tratior!**_** muumuu….Getting groceries! **_**I'm the worst liar ever **_

**Chahiro: At 11 o'clock at night! And you arm! What happened!? **

**Miniko: I Uuuh was attacked by a bird! **_**Yeah still suck**_

**Chahiro: *sigh***


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Miniko: I can't think of anything funny for a disclaimer! **

**Gaara: I can't think of anything either **

***Background music Hurry for starfish plays* Fuko: Fuko has arrived! **

**Gaara: Who are you? **

**Fuko: Gaara! Miniko! Do not worry! I, Fuko- chan will do anything to help you! **

**Miniko: I think your in the wrong anime. **

**Fuko: Here I go! *Clears throat* Fuko just wants you to know that neither Gaara or Miniko do not own this starfish it is Fuko's and only Fuko's and no one else's. *Turns to Gaara and Miniko* Fuko is always happy to help! * Leaves***

**Gaara: Uhhh…What...Just happened? **

**Miniko" I honestly have no idea. oh well I guess we'll just be boring today. We don't own Naruto**

Chapter

10

April 16th

***Warning Gaara slightly out of character in this chapter and also Miniko now just turned 7 and Mayu 3 and Yuri is 17 also I want to apologize that some of my chapters take a while, my schedule sometimes gets kind of busy. ***

"Your brother got you a doll for your birthday?" Said Gaara "I thought you hated dolls?"

Miniko signed "I do. but I couldn't just say no. He looked so happy when I opened it. He also felt terrible that he wasn't able to make it to my birthday."

_Earlier that day _

"I am such a terrible brother. I missed your birthday." Said Yuri

"N-No you had to go an miss-" Miniko stared at him (Anime style- tear drop at the side of head)

"To apologize I got you a present"

Miniko opened the present and looked at the doll. "I lo-love it." _Keep smiling! Just keep smiling_ She thought

"I knew you would!" he beamed proudly

**Flashback end **

"Gaara..."Said Miniko

"Yes?"

"Destroy It... Now!" Miniko looked at Gaara as if it was a death wish.

_That a look I never see. _He thought

XXXXXXX

"It's so hot today!" whined Miniko

"Well we live in a desert. It's not like you to complain." Said Gaara

"Sorry. Kind of off today." she widely

"Miniko are you alright. You look pale and look a little glossy. ARE YOU ABOUT TO CRY!" Gaara hated it when she cried. ""DON'T CRY!"

"I'm not upset!" She snapped. Gaara looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I..I just need some….water." She said quietly. Miniko suddenly felt dizzy and then fell forwards. Gaara reached for her. Unfortunately he could not hold her up and they both fell. Gaara noticed she felt warm.

"She has a fever ." Gasped Gaara "Wait here I'll go get help!"

"Gaara, don't leave me in the street!" She cried

"Right, sorry." He returned and put her onto his backXXXXXXX

Gaara stood in the corner of Miniko's room and watched Yuri tuck her into bed then turned to Gaara.

"Wow what an unexpected fever! Oh well she should be fine now." Yuri then looked at Miniko. "Hey where's the doll I made her?"

"... I destroyed it." Gaara said truthfully.

"WHAT! I worked so hard on it." Cried Yuri *Waterfall tears*

"Sorry she asked." Said Gaara

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!" Yuri sniffled "I bet you did that on purpose!"

"Of course it was on purpose! She asked! I bet that dolls what made her sick!" Gaara snapped

"My fault! I bet you were sick and gave her the flu." Yuri protested

"I haven't been sick for 3 years!" said Gaara

"Yuri...Gaara..." Miniko said

"What is it " They both said in a worried tone as they turned her way.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Miniko. They both hurried out of the room and shut the door. Gaara looked at Yuri surprised.

"I guess I should tell you Miniko gets really moody when she's sick." Explained Yuri"Oh" nodded Gaara

They then heard the door open. "Yuri I'm home! Oh is Gaara here? " Asked Chahiro who noticed the shoes

"Sounds like my mom's home." Yuri stared at Gaara. He then dashed down the stairs. "Mom Miniko's sick and it's all thanks to Gaara!" Chahiro looked At Yuri. Gaara quickly caught up.

"I did not it was that stupid doll of yours." Gaara joined in.

"I worked hard on that doll! It's made with love."

"Oh so your love is a disease." said Gaara

Chahiro watched the two boys argue for a minute, then broke up the fight.

"Wait a second. Miniko's sick!" Chahiro walked upstairs to check on her daughter.

XXXXX

Shortly after, Chahiro walked back downstairs. Yuri jumped in front of her. "So it was Gaara, Right? Don't worry I will get him out of the house."

Yuri tried to pushed Gaara to the door But Gaara's sand, of course didn't let Yuri near him.

"Yuri What are you talking about? she caught the same flu that you and Mayu had last week." Chahiro reminded him.

Gaara smirked at Yuri "So you are a disease."

Yuri blushed in embarrassment "Shut up you little brat." Yuri looked at his mother, He noticed she was wearing her ninja outfit. "Mom are you going on a mission?"

"Yes some ninja have been injured. I have to go and heal them. I was going to ask Miniko to take care of Mayu but I guess that's out of the question." Chahiro looked at Yuri. She signed "I guess I have to ask you now."

"Leave Yuri in charge!? We want Miniko to get better not worse." Said Gaara

"Trust me Gaara, I'm desperate." mumbled Chahiro XXXXXXXX

"Alright Yuri do you get everything." Chahiro finished Telling everything Yuri needed to know.

"Yeah ,You don't need to worry." Smiled Yuri

"I would worry." mumbled Gaara

"Did you say something brat?!"

"Yes" Said Gaara

Chahiro stood there and watched the 2 boys argue again. She through her hands in the air and went out the door. When she was outside she looked back at the house. _Good luck Miniko. Good luck._

XXXXXXX

Gaara sat on the couch and watched Yuri come down the stairs with Mayu.

"I'm hungry brother!" Said Mayu

"Yeah me too I'll make lunch now." Yuri said to the toddler

"But only Miniko and mommy know how to cook." Said Mayu

"That's not true! I can cook just as well!"

Yuri then put Mayu on the ground and began to look around the kitchen. "I'll cook…Ah! Instant Ramen!" Yuri grabbed a pack of Ramen "Now I need a pot." He put the ramen on the coffee table and started staking pans to look for a pot.

Gaara sat there and watched he noticed Mayu had her crayons out and was reaching for the pack of ramen."Uh ..Yuri..." Gaara started to say. "Not now." Yuri said as he grabbed the pot "But Mayu..." Gaara started "Look I don't need your help." Snapped Yuri he turned around and found that Mayu singing happily as she colored all over the instructions on the ramen. "AAAAHHHHH MAYU! GAARA WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" shouted Yuri "You told me not to help." Answered Gaara "Since when do you do as I say?!" "Since when do _you_ need instructions to make Instant Ramen?" The boys were too busy arguing to notice Mayu.

"Mayu wants ramen!" She shouted as she ripped the pack of ramen open and it all fell on the floor. "No Mayu!" Said Yuri annoyed Yuri snapping at her just made her cry and it was then Miniko walked downstairs to see what all the noise was . "What's going on? Why is Mayu crying and why are you two fighting?"

Gaara, remembering the last time Miniko was sick, got worried quickly got up and started waving his arms at Miniko to stop her from coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing? You should be asleep!"

Miniko glared "HOW CAN I SLEEP WITH ALL THE NOISE YOU TWO ARE MAKING!"

Gaara shivered _she really does get moody_ _when she's sick_.

Miniko then looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw the house in ruins .

Miniko attempted to pass by him but he slammed his hands against the wall. "I'm not going to let you go by!"

Miniko raised an eyebrow at him, she sat on the step and shoved herself forward sliding between Gaara's legs, standing up at the foot of the stairs to better survey the damage. She looked at Yuri and Gaara "Nii-san, Gaara. Go sit on the couch" she ordered.

"Your not going to clean up this mess are you?" Yuri asked

"Of course I am. I can't let mom come home to this." Miniko grabbed a broom.

"But you should-" Gaara started.

Miniko gave both of them a death glare "Go...sit…down." They did what they were told and watched Miniko clean up the house, prepare lunch and entertain Mayu.

After a few hours Miniko brushed off her hands "There…Done." She then walked up to Yuri and Gaara and bowed at the hip. "I'm sorry for my attitude. Gaara, Nii-san will you forgive me."

_She's apologizing for being sick.. _They both thought

Gaara smiled "Well…you were sick. We don't blame you for something you couldn't control. But are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I am actually felling great." answered Miniko

Yuri patted Miniko's head. "That's a good little sister. Now…." Yuri then started crying water fall tears. "Why did you ask Gaara to tear up that doll!"

"Because I didn't like it." She said bluntly

_So…honest! _Thought Gaara.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Miniko: wow sometimes you take forever with your chapters. Gummi bear ninja: Well I get really busy sometimes. **_

_**Gaara: Like what? **_

_**Gummi bear ninja: Well you….I have quite a few games that I need to beat and uh….ooh and I have some very serious anime watching to do….and…and **_

_**Gaara: So basically your just lazy**_

_**Gummi bear ninja:….yeah **_

_**Miniko: I knew it! Oh and we don't own Naruto. **_

_***Again, I greatly apologize. My schedule is just messed up right now. I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter.***_

Chapter 11

October 17

_I hope I'm not keeping him waiting. _Miniko thought to herself as she hurried down the stairs. On the way to the door, however was stopped by her older brother.

"Hey Miniko." He noticed she was carrying all of her training supplies. "Training?" he asked

Miniko nodded "Yeah, Gaara and I decided to try training together."

It was Miniko and Gaara's first training session together. Yuri looked at her, worried. He didn't completely hate Gaara, but he didn't 100% trust him either. "Just be careful." he said to her.

She gave him a puzzled look before she said good-bye and ran out the door.

A while later Yuri heard the door open. He turned to the door and saw that his father returned from his mission. "Hey welcome back dad." He greeted

"Is it only you home?" Auron asked.

"Yeah, mom and Mayu went shopping and Miniko is training."

Auron nodded. "I see." Auron then turned to the door "I guess I will go check her training."

Yuri sighed _Man he's so obsessed with Miniko's training. He was never like this when I was young. _Reality then hit him. _Crap Miniko is training with Gaara! If dad see's…. _

Yuri then quickly ran to the door and stepped in front of his father. "Wait dad! Let me go check her!" Yuri quickly said

Auron looked suspiciously at his son. Yuri quickly explained himself.

"It's just that you just you just got back from that mission. So…ah you must be tired. Beside I want to see for myself how her training is."

His father stared at him for a second. But he agreed. When Yuri was out the door, he briefed a sigh of relief.

_Man that was too close. Miniko better appreciate all I do for her. _

XXXXXX

Yuri hurried quickly to find Miniko. It wasn't long till he noticed Gaara's sand. It made him cringe slightly. The thought of him hurting his sister scared him. He shook his head. _I don't completely trust him, but he wouldn't hurt Miniko. _

He finally approached the training area. As he stopped to catch his breath.

"Gaara! Look out." Yuri heard.

_Miniko… _Yuri then leaned his back to the wall and poked his head. His eye's went wide at the sight of Gaara's sand going toward Miniko. He was about to stop it but it was too late. Gaara's sand hit Miniko sending her flying back, hitting the wall and was knocked out.

Yuri's heart skipped a beat as he watched in horror.

_Miniko….she…she's hurt! I knew this would happen! I knew it! _

Yuri quickly started to run home. _That brat! He hurt my sister! _

Yuri kept running as thoughts went through hi mind. _Miniko forgive me…..I'm doing this for you own safety. _

XXXXXXXX

_Wha-what happened. _Miniko slowly opened her and sat herself up. Miniko felt a pain in her arm. _I remember now! Gaara and I were training then…._

"Miniko!" She heard a voice say.

Miniko then snapped to reality. Turning to her left she then saw Gaara. His face was pale and looked as if he was about to lose her.

"I…Miniko….I didn't mean to- I'm-." Gaara stuttered as he tried to apologize.

Miniko smiled weakly. "It's alright, I'm fine." Miniko tried to stand up, but couldn't put any pressure on her sore arm. "Ow!" Miniko clutched her arm.

"D…don't force yourself!" Said Gaara, still nervous.

"I guess you're right." Miniko said. "Let's just rest here a little." Miniko sat back down and leaned against the wall.

Gaara nodded and sat down next to her, keeping his distance though. Miniko looked at him, oddly. He nervous and wasn't making any eye contact.

"Gaara." Miniko called to him.

"Yeah." he responded, still refusing to look at her.

Miniko knew Gaara still felt bad, who wouldn't. She slowly scooted closer to him.

"Gaara, don't be so hard on yourself. It was an accident and I know you didn't actually mean to hurt me." She smiled at him. "Beside, I'll be fine after I rest."

Gaara stared at Miniko. "You can be too forgiving sometimes."

Miniko giggled. 'Nothing wrong with that.

XXXXXX

After Miniko had a chance to recover. They decided to take things easy for a while and go for a walk. The friendly atmosphere didn't last long though. As they were talking, they heard a male voice shout from behind.

"MINIKO!"

The two friends turned around and Miniko shivered. Coming toward them was the last person Miniko wanted to see….Auron.

"No….Father…. But how?" said Miniko.

Auron quickly came over and yanked Miniko by the arm. He unfortunately grabbed the sore arm, making Miniko yelp in pain. Auron looked down at his daughter's arm. When he saw the bruise from the impact of the wall, his eyes fumed with anger and he turned to Gaara. "You did this to her. To my daughter."

Miniko tried to calm things down. "No father! It was an acci-"

"Quiet." He said cutting his daughter off. Auron looked back at Gaara. "Stay away from my daughter, you freak." Then grabbing Miniko's wrist he turned and headed back to their home.

"No!" Miniko resisted and tried to escape her father's grasp, but was unsuccessful. She turned to Gaara and shouted his name "Gaara!" Tears streamed down her face. "Gaara…." _**TO BE COUNTINUED….. **_

_**And sorry if the writings kind if sucky in this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Miniko: Wow this had to be the longest you haven't posted yet! **

**Gaara: Wow that's sad… **

**Miniko: It really is… **

**Gummibearninja: I'm sorry I had exams. Apparently school and education comes before writing, anime and video games…. **

**Gaara: You serious! **

**Miniko: How is that possible! **

**Gummibearninja: *Looks dramatically off to the distance* I…don't know *Turns back to audience* oh and I don't own Naruto *Continues looking off to the distance* **

Chapter 12

Auron yanked Miniko into the house, still yelling at her. Chahiro and Yuri came into the room to see what the commotion was when she heard the yelling. They saw Miniko tears streaming down her face and Auron yelling at her.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I'm very disappointed in you!" Auron lectured. "So all that time you were lying to us an-"

Chahiro stepped in at that moment. "Auron, enough!"

"Chahiro! Are you aware of who Miniko has been seeing."

"I am and I see nothing wrong with it! Miniko is only a child! She should have a lot of friends! I don't like seeing her alone!"

"Why aren't you against this! That kid is a monster!" Yelled Auron.

The word _monster _put Miniko in rage. She glared up at her father. "Shut up!" Miniko shouted

Auron looked at Miniko speechless as well did Yuri and her mother. Auron quickly snapped out of his shock and frowned at Miniko. "How dare you speak to me-"

Miniko interrupted "Gaara is not a monster! His name is Gaara and he's my friend!"

" You think I'm going to allow you be friends with a monster like him then-"

"HE'S NOT THE MONSTER YOU ARE!" Miniko blurted out.

Auron grew furious and frustrated and raised his hand, as if to hit her.

"Auron!" Chahiro shouted

Auron turned to his wife and he put down his hand. Then turning back to Miniko and straight into her eyes. "I forbid you to talk to him and I am keeping an eye on you do Go near him and make you regret it."

Miniko eyes went wide, as she sobbed. "N…No…"

Chahiro tried to talk to him. "Auron that's too harsh!"

Auron ignored her and turned to the door. "This discussion is over…"

Miniko ran to her room sobbing. Yuri watched her run up the stairs. He felt a knot in his stomach. _What have I done? _

XXXXXX

It was late evening and Yuri stood at the door that leads to Miniko's room. He sighed before he knocked on the door.

"Miniko it's me can I come in?" Yuri asked.

When Miniko gave him permission he came in and closed Miniko came running wrapping her arms around her bother.

"Yuri I'm so confused!" Miniko cried. "I just can't figure out how father found out! He must have saw us we'll we were walking….that's the only logic answer I can think of though." Miniko released her brother and looked up at him. "I tried reaching him telepathically but father found out about that somehow too and is now checking on me every couple minutes. Yuri I need your help! I don't want to be apart from Gaara. He's my only friend."

Yuri looked down at Miniko. Her pleads for help just made him feel worse. "I'll do what I can to help…. It's the least I can do after all."

"What are you talking about? What do mean by the least you can do?"

Yuri sighed and looked down at Miniko. "I did something awful."

Yuri explained how he told their father about Gaara and her. Miniko listened and was speechless when her brother finished.

"Why did you do it?" Miniko asked a short time later.

"I saw you Gaara hurt you in the training area and thought he was attacking you on purpose."

Miniko looked at her tears streaming down her face. "Why would you even think that." Miniko turned away from her brother. "Please leave…" She said

_Miniko… _Yuri then left the room, not saying a word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Mayu: WE DON'T OWN NAURTO! Miniko-onee chan was that good enough! **

**Miniko *Takes hands off ears* Yup nice and loud (Maybe too loud) **

**Mayu: Hmmm Maybe I can be louder *Opens mouth about to shout again* **

**Miniko: No! It was good enough! Really! **

Chapter 13

January 25th

Miniko quietly opened her bedroom door and poked her head out. _Good no one in the hall and I don't hear anyone downstairs. _She closed the door and tiptoed to her window and opened the shutters.

_Here I come Gaara. _Miniko jumped out the window and landed on the ground _Yes! I'm out! _

"And where do you think your going Miniko?"

Miniko felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to her right…..to see her father standing there, arms crossed and frowning.

"Well….you see father I was uh…" _I am going to forever curse the fact I can't lie to save my life. _

"You were trying to sneak away and see that monster again, weren't you?" Auron already guessed.

"Father please list-' Miniko started

"Enough Miniko!" Then grabbing her arm he dragged her into the house and up the stairs back to her room. Before closing the door to her room he turned to Miniko. "I'm never going to allow you to see him again and If I have to constantly keep an eye on you, don't think I won't."

Miniko started at the door. A lone tear went down her cheek, as she thought of what her father said. _Never see him again….Never see Gaara again. _"No…"

For the past couple months Miniko tried everything to see Gaara. Sneaking out late, the window and even transforming herself to her mother. None of the plans worked and now she was starting to lose hope.

XXXXXX

"Okay Mom, do you understand the plan?" Yuri asked

"Yes now all we have to do now is have you get your father out of here and then I could go get Gaara."

Yuri shook his head. "No mom _I'll _go get Gaara. It's my fault they were forbid to see each other"

Chahiro stared at her son, then she smiled "Okay."

XXXXXX

Yuri peered into the next room and stared at his Auron, who was on the couch reading a book. _Alright here goes nothing. _Yuri took a breath and approached his father.

"Father!" said Yuri

Auron looked up from his book. "Yes Yuri, what is it?"

"I have a message from lord Kazekage!" He announced, trying to make it sound as real as possible. "Lord Kazekage fears there may be rouge ninja causing threat to Suna. He wishes you to inspect the desert for any suspicious character."

Auron sighed and stood up. "I suppose I should go speak to Lord Kazekage abou-" Yuri interrupted.

"No, he says you must leave immediately."

Auron looked at his son, puzzled "Well is there anyone accompanying me?"

"He said you should be fine on you own, since their only chunin level." lied Yuri.

It took a little convincing, but Yuri managed to successfully get his father out of the house. Yuri briefed a sigh of relief. "Finally." He began to relax a bit, till he realized there was still another obstacle to overcome….Getting Gaara to listen to him. "This isn't going to be easy but I must do this in order to make it up to Miniko."

XXXXXXX

After telling his mother to go get Miniko ready, Yuri was finally on his way to Gaara's house and trying to develop a plan to get Gaara to listen. _There's no way he'll let me in the house and sneaking in the window won't go so well since I don't know the house too well. _There was only one way to even get close to him he could think of.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." After forming a few hand signs he found himself standing there in the image of Miniko. Yuri sighed. "Miniko….you better forgive me after this."

Yuri knocked on Gaara's door. It was Kankuro who answered.

"Oh your the girl who plays with Gaara." Said Kankuro, believing it was really Miniko. "Haven't seen you in a while. Anyway Gaara's upstairs in his room if your looking for him."

Yuri thanked in a way Miniko would and ran upstairs to Gaara's room. He stared at the door and took a beep breath before opening. Gaara looked shocked at who he thought was Miniko.

"Miniko!" He said, surprised

Yuri smiled and transformed back. "Guess again kid."

Gaara glared at Yuri. "What do you want?"

"Look I need to talk to you about something. Will you please listen?" Yuri asked

Gaara still glared at Yuri and turned away. "Forget it, Get out of here!"

"OH COME ON YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET HERE! CONVINCING MY FATHER WASN'T EASY AND THEN I HAD TO DISGUISE MYSELF AS MY SISTER! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILUATED! " Yuri freaked

After Yuri calmed down, he went on telling Gaara the plan. "I came here to take you to Miniko."

"What did you say?" Gaara asked to make sure he heard right.

"Look kid let me make one thing straight….I'm doing this for my sister and I don't think I can yet 100% trust you. But there is one thing I can't deny….Is that you make Miniko very happy and I guess for that….You have my thanks." Yuri opened the door "Well come on! Miniko's waiting."

Gaara stared at Yuri for a second before following him

XXXXX

Yuri took Gaara to the park….where he saw Miniko standing by her mother. When Miniko saw Gaara her eyes grew big with delight as she ran to him.

"Gaara!" Miniko wrapped her arms around him.

Yuri and Chahiro watched the two reunite. "She defiantly look happier with him."

Chahiro smiled at him. "Yes…good job Yuri."

XXXXXX

Gaara and Miniko played talked till sunset. Miniko's face dropped. "My father is going to be back soon." Miniko looked at Gaara "I missed hanging out with you like this."

"Will your Father ever change?" Gaara asked

Miniko shrugged "I'm not sure. But I'm not going to give up. I'm not sure how long it will take but I'll make father see the good in you and then everything will be the same again. You'll see." Miniko said with a smile.

Miniko gave Gaara another hug, before she ran home. Gaara watched her leave. _Everything will be the same again….she really is determined _

XXXXXX

"So your back." said Yuri "How did you reunion go?"

Miniko looked up her brother and without saying anything, wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Yuri."

Yuri smiled warmly at Miniko and returned the hug.

Later Miniko was talking to her mother in the kitchen and then question crossed her mind. "Mom, why is father so against Gaara? At first I thought it was because of the tailed beast sealed in him." Miniko guessed, recalling that Gaara told her about that awhile back. "But then I realized he was like that with anyone I met."

Chahiro took a long pause. "Your right….Miniko you have to understand your father wasn't always protective like this."

Miniko looked at her mother. "Did something happen?"

Chahiro nodded and took a deep breath before she began to explain Miniko's past to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **

**Gummidearninja- This chapter is brought to you today by….Sanae's rainbow bread FEEL THE RAINBOW! *Holds up rainbow bread Akio-style* (heh heh high-five for you if you get the rainbow bread reference)**

**Gaara-*Sigh* we don't own Naruto **

Chapter 14

"Miniko the minute you were born, both me and your father knew something different about you." Chahiro started "You learned everything so quickly. You were talking in proper sentences at 18 months, reading small picture books before you were two." Chahiro gave a slight smile "At first we were very happy and were thinking wow our daughter is a genius. But then the oddest thing happened."

"What happened?" Miniko asked with curiosity

Chahiro was silent for a minute. "You began to get telekinesis and telepathy abilities." She finally said "Your father and I were both so confused as what was going on, we soon found out that you managed to just focus you chakra to do it all, kind of similar to the Yamanaka clan in the leaf village, but not as strong and you were only able to do those two things."

Miniko interrupted "Is that the entire reason father trains me so much?"

Chahiro shook her head. "There's a deeper reason for that, which I'll explain."

Miniko nodded and Chahiro continued.

"When you were almost three there was a group of research ninjas, who wanted to use your telekinesis and telepathic abilities for research. Both of instantly refused, but they wouldn't take no for an answer…. "

"_Utama-san, please listen-" One of the men tried to convince Auron _

"_Are you deaf!? We have no interest of letting or daughter go through with that! She just a child, not some lab rat!" Auron shouted and pointed to the door "Now get out of my house!" _

_The men got up and began to leave, all but the one who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Don't think this is the end…." He started to say. "We will have you daughter in the end. Count on that." and with that promise the man got up an followed the others. _

_I looked up nervously at you father_. _"Auron those men….what if…."_

"_Chahiro, don't worry about it. I WILL protect Miniko." he smiled at me. "We both will."_

Miniko's eyes went wide like that. "Father said that?" she asked almost unconvinced

Chahiro smiled "Of course he did your father loves you very much, he just a weird way of showing it." Chahiro joked.

Her smiled then disappeared. "But we failed to protect you. A while later they came back and kidnapped you from us. You were missing for two weeks, till your father and Yuri finally found the lab and got you back."

Chahiro fought back the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. "I couldn't believe the state you were in from both neglect and whatever experiments they did on you when you were brought back to the village. You were weak because of it all and so traumatized you lost all memory of it all and any time before and you father….he changed."

"_I couldn't protect her…" Auron said to me _

_I tried to talk to him but my words wouldn't reach him. "Auron I know how awful this is, but the worst is over. Those men have been stopped."_

_Auron shook his head. "No…they will come back. I know it. That's why, starting now, I am going to start training Miniko, as a ninja." _

"_Auron! I know you want to protect her, but she's too young for that! I know Miniko it a fast learner, but her body won't be able to handle all this training at this age! She just turned three." _

Your father then gave me a look that scared me to this day and he said.

"_Stay out of this! Only I can protect Miniko." _

"Your father lost all trust to people after that. There was only a handful of people other then me and your two siblings The Kazekage and…." Chahiro paused.

"Who is the one other person?" Miniko asked, impatiently

"A man who is a close friend to me and you father and helped us find you when you were missing. A leaf shinobi named Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi….Hatake?" Miniko repeated to get the name in her head.

"Yes, Miniko…listen to me."

Miniko looked up to her mother to listen. "What is it?"

"If anything happens to both me and your father, I want you to go find Kakashi, he'll understand…"

Miniko was surprised by the sudden change of topic. She was about to ask another question, but her mother stood up and changed the topic.

"Well Miniko, it's late now, which means it's time for you to go to bed."

Her mother kissed her on her head, before shooing her to the direction of her room.

Figuring out it was pointless to ask more question, Miniko said good night and did as she was told and went to bed, but she didn't get a wink of sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- **

**Gummibearninja: Okay so I would like to make personal apology for taking nearly two months for this update to all my fans. **

**Offstage voice: WHAT FANS! **

**Gummibearninja: Hey shut up *summons a giant Gummi bear and sends it after offstage voice* well now that he's dealt with….. but seriously I apologize for taking so long at times and I also want to thank all those who are reading my fanfic. I honestly didn't think I'd get as much reviews and followers as I have now and those who have left reviews thanks a lot those honestly really make my day. Anyway without further ado here's chapter 15! **

**Miniko, Mayu-WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

Chapter 15

February 15th

Gaara walked through the streets of Suna after finishing some training from his father. He kept his distance from the Kazekage and walked a few feet behind.

The villagers stared as he walked by, maybe whisper something. Gaara didn't care. After all this was normal. However he stopped at one of the conversations he over heard by a couple of older girls.

"Hey isn't that kid normally with some girl?" Said one, most likely referring to Miniko.

The girl other shrugged "I don't know maybe she finally got some common sense and decided to stay away from him."

"Well It's nice to know she finally did the logic thing." she responded

Gaara turned and glared at the teen girls. They shook in fear.

"P-please don't k-kill us!" one pleaded

Gaara started to reach for lid on his gourd, but his father called to him.

"Gaara come along!"

Gaara took one more look at the girls before turning around and continued walking.

As he walked he began to hear a voice….a voice only he could hear. The voice of the Shukaku.

"_Humans are all pathetic creatures aren't they? All they do is get close to someone, only to then stab each other in the back and betraying them in the end, but you understand all that cause of that girl, don't you?" _

"Miniko didn't betray me." Gaara responded The Kazekage turned to Gaara when he heard him talking to himself, but said nothing.

"_How can you be so sure? It's been 5 months and she only saw you, what, once. She Is just playing with your head, waiting for you to drop your guard. You don't want the same incident like with Yashamaru, do you?" _

Gaara clenched his fist. "T-That won't happen! Miniko's different and it isn't her fault for why she's not seeing me! Miniko promised She would stay with me!" Gaara argued to the beast.

" _Friends….relationships….family….there all pointless it's just easier to fight for only yourself and love only yourself." _

"Shut up!" Gaara shouted and he covered his ears.

"_you don't have to listen to me, but soon you'll learn the cold truth….of how idiotic the idea of other people really are." _

The Shukaku disappeared after that. Gaara stood there panting.

_That won't happen! Miniko promised! _

XXXXXX

It was midnight and of course because of his insomnia, Gaara was still awake and sitting on the roof of his house. The air was cool and all the stars were out. Yes everything was quiet and peaceful or at least it was till Gaara heard someone calling to him.

"Hey kid! Down here!"

Gaara looked down to the ground and saw Miniko's older brother.

_What does Yuri want? _Using his sand to teleport to the ground. He looked at Yuri, expressionless. "What do you want?" Gaara asked

"Ah Nothing, Just came to bring you something.." Yuri said smiling

"What?" Gaara asked

"I just came to give you this message from Miniko." Yuri said, passing Gaara a small envelope.

Gaara stared at it for a minute, almost like he was not convinced. "Why didn't she just use her telekinesis? He asked

Yuri scratched the back of his head "She tried….but our father has been watching her like a hawk. He even went far enough to sense Miniko's chakra and was able to tell it went out of the house."

Gaara stared at Yuri. He shoved the note closer top Gaara.

"Here. Aren't you going to take it?" Yuri questioned.

Gaara slowly reached up and grabbed the note.

Yuri not expecting a thank you began to leave. "Well I have no other business so I better get going home. See ya." Yuri gave a quick wave and ran home.

_He was acting way to friendly there…. _Gaara snapped out of his thought and looked down at the envelope in his hand. It had his name on it. _It seems to be Miniko's writing…._ Gaara after a few minutes and opened the letter and his eyes went wide at he read….

Gaara

After being apart from you like this and staying with my father, I was finally able to get some common sense and open my eyes to see the freak for who you really are. You're a monster, stay away from me

Gaara felt a sharp pain in his chest. _W-What is this?! Miniko couldn't have….she wouldn't…._The words of the Shukaku replayed in his mind

"_She'll eventually betray you as well…..everyone else does." _

Gaara clenched the note in his hand. He was shaking with anger and confusion.

He couldn't believe this was from his friend who's he's known for year, at least he didn't want too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Gummibearninja: Hey guys! Look I didn't take forever this time! Anyway here is the one who is doing our disclaimer today here's GAARA! **

**Gaara offstage: I am NOT coming out in this! **

**Gummibearninja: Oh come on you look adorable **

**Gaara: Forget it! **

**Gummibearninja: *Grabs Gaara and pulls him out. Gaara is wearing a tanooki costume* **

**Gaara:…..I hate you. **

**Gummibearninja: Just say the disclaimer **

**Gaara:*sigh* We don't own Naruto *Turns to me* Can I go now? **

**Gummibearninja: One more thing. *Hugs Gaara* YOUR SO CUUUTE! **

**Gaara: LET GO OF ME! **

Chapter 16

March 20th

**(And I am going to warn you I am no good at writing battle scenes without making then sound cliché and predictable….so yeeeah)**

Miniko sluggishly walked into her room, exhausted from a day of her father's training. She fell onto her bed, only to hear the sound of crinkling paper.

"Hm?" Miniko sat up on the side of her bed and found a small envelope addressed to herself. "I wonder who sent me this?" Miniko pondered. Miniko opened the envelope and pulled out a small note.

Miniko 

Meet me by the swings in the park, after midnight

I'll be waiting

Gaara 

_Gaara? When did he bring this? Did mom let him in….No father left a clone here when he took me to train so he must have brought it in secret….. _

Miniko analyzed the note a few times. _It defiantly look likes Gaara's writing…..he must have sent it! _Miniko smiled for a minute, but then frowned. She knew There was just one problem…..

_Father…. How do I get past him? _Miniko was thinking of a plan, when Yuri walked in.

" Hey mom says dinner is going to be ready soon." He then noticed the note. " Huh? What's that you got?"

"A note from Gaara." Miniko answered

"Gaara? That's a bit weird?" Yuri said

"Weird?" Miniko gave her brother a questioning look.

"Well it's just that I've been home all day and I haven't seen Gaara come by at all, plus Gaara never seemed like the note-giving type."

That was true. Before all this Gaara would always just approach Miniko in person whenever he had something to say and not to mention through the entire 6 months she and Gaara been separated have either have been able to get even close to contacting each other, because her father always seemed to be one step ahead, Why did he have such an easy time now?

"I still would like to go check it out." Miniko to Yuri "Yuri, would you please come with? You know to help me get past father."

Yuri sighed, but agreed. _The things I do for this child. _

"Thanks Yuri." Miniko thanked him with a smile

XXXXXX

Yuri lied to Auron, saying Miniko was trying to escape from her window again, Where Miniko left a clone in her place as she hid behind the bathroom door . When she saw her father run into her room she quietly dashed silently down the stairs and out the house where Yuri was waiting.

"Well father's insane training actually came in use today." Miniko said when it was safe.

It was after midnight as the two sibling made their way to the park. Miniko was holding the note and reading it over and over again.

_Did Gaara really send this?_

"Hey Miniko we're here!" Yuri said and Miniko snapped out of her trans.

Miniko looked around for Gaara, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen "No one's here."

Yuri analyzed the area. The park was dead with only the sound of the wind. _Something doesn't feel right….. _Yuri thought

"Yuri!" Miniko spoke in a worried tone "We're not alone! My telekinesis is picking up two other peoples thoughts. I don't recognize them and their nearby."

"Well now…That telekinesis of yours IS quite the gift." said a male voice

Yuri and Miniko turned around and saw a female shinobi and a male shinobi with rouge hidden rock village head bands.

"What a pain…I didn't think she would bring her brother with her." said the women.

Yuri's eyes widened at their faces. "You two are…..Sato Kazuki and Yuna Shigeto!"

Yuna sneered at Yuri "You remember our names, I'm honored"

"Miniko Utama you are going to have to come with us." Sato said to the child.

Yuri stood in front of Miniko. "Like hell I'm going to allow that!"

"Yuri! Who are these people?" Miniko asked.

Yuri took a moment. But finally said. "These are the two shinobi who kidnapped you and took you to that research lab when you were 3." Yuri pulled out a kunai. "But I'm not going to allow you do that to her again!"

"You think we weren't prepared to deal with you! Yuna now!" Sato cued Yuna.

Yuna formed hand signs, causing electrical rods to surround Yuri.

"Damn it all…" Yuri cursed in frustration.

Yuna gave him a sly smile. "That's enough from you." She formed the last hand sign, making the rods of lightning to set off.

Miniko watched in horror, as her brother hollered in pain. "Yuri no!" Miniko ran to her now unconscious brother. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Well now he's deled with." Miniko heard Sato say. Miniko turned and saw Yuna, she quickly formed more hand sighs and placed her hands on Miniko's forehead.

"'SEAL!" she finished off

Miniko yelped as she felt a sharp pain.. Something felt very weird. Miniko felt weaker and felt like she had less chakra. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry we only temporary sealed your chakra, that way you can't call anyone for help." Sato explained.

Miniko tried to use her telekinesis, but of course it didn't work. _What am I going to do? _Miniko thought to herself.

"Feeling helpless?" Smirked Yuna.

"Shut up!" Miniko yelled in anger.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Your alone and out-numbered." Warned Sato

Miniko shook her head. "That's not true! I'm not alone!"

Yuna laughed "Oh don't think that freak of the desert is going to come to your rescue.

Miniko glared. " What did you do to Gaara?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sato started "We didn't do anything…..you did."

Miniko looked at him confused. "What?"

Sato smirked "It was you who asked your brother to send him this note, was it not?" He through an exact replica of the note Gaara received.

Miniko read it. Her eyes grew wide _What is this?! I didn't send this! And they said I asked Yuri! Did Yuri…..No he wouldn't have. But does Gaara think I- _

It was Yuna who cut her out of her thoughts. "I'm afraid your friend doesn't have that much fate in you. He fell for it in a second."

Miniko looked up at Yuna "Wait…I was thinking that! You can read minds like I can, right?"

"Well for a child, she does catch on fast. Yes Yuna is exactly like you. Only hers are much stronger. She is also able to duplicate anyone's hand writing, just by looking at it on a first glance. We were tailing you for a while and It was Yuna who wrote both that note and the on you received earlier."

Miniko hands clenched. _Why….do the people l care for keep getting hurt…..all cause of me _"How could you do this…You tormented my family for who knows how long, you hurt my brother and manipulated my friend…all to just get me. Your not getting away with this!" Miniko focused her Chakra, breaking the seal.

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "Impressive…..you broke my seal." Yuna charged to Miniko. "Too bad it won't save you!"

Miniko used her telekinesis to pick up some rocks and the battle began

**TO BE COUNTINUED… **

**(and I apologize for my lack of talent when it comes to writing battle scenes)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**Gummibearninja- OH FILL THE WEBSITE WITH FANFICTION FALALA LALA LA LA LA LA. TIS THE SEASON TO WRITE CHAPTERS FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. I DON'T OWN THE ANIME NARUTO FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER FA LA LA LA LAAA LA LA LA LAAAAAA **

**Gaara- O.o **

**Miniko-That was…interesting **

**Gummibearninja- oh your just jealous of my musical talents! NOW ON WITH VERSE 2! **

**Gaara, Miniko-NO! **

Chapter 17

Gaara walked through the moonlight village and being, an insomniac, was having another sleepless night. All was quiet in the village until Gaara heard the sound of a battle and a young girl's scream.

_That sounded like Miniko! _He started to head toward the scene but Shukaku then invaded his thoughts.

"_You aren't serious about going to help her are you?" _

Gaara stopped in his tracks.

"_I am the only one who can truly understand you." _

"_ENOUGH!" _Gaara shouted "I am not going to listen to you anymore! I'm going to go help Miniko!"

_Shukaku chuckled " Suite yourself, but understand people who don't listen to their mother, are going to get in trouble. You will be back and I will be here waiting." _Shukaku disappeared after that.

Gaara took this chance and finally ran to the scene where he knew he could find Miniko. _Miniko….I know you didn't betray me…I just know it. _

XXXXXXX

Miniko panted and could tell she was running out of energy.

"Awww are we getting tired now?" Mocked Yuna.

"I'm not done yet!" Miniko stated with determination.

"I admit you are putting up quite the fight for someone as young as yourself." praised Sato "But it won't save you."

Everything suddenly went black. Moments later Miniko then found herself in a dark, eerie place that seemed to be an underground laboratory.

_Is this genjutsu? _Miniko thought.

"_Right you are child." _

Miniko could here Yuna's voice, but she was no where to be seen.

"_NO!" _

Miniko turned to her left and stood there shocked when she saw a young version of herself. Miniko gasped. This genjutsu! It's re-living what happened back then….when Miniko was taken here all those years ago and Miniko could do was horror those painful memories that she has forgotten.

"_I don't want to do this anymore! It hurts! I want to go home to mommy and daddy!" The younger Miniko cried_

_The scientist, of course didn't listen and pressed button of some kind of machine, sending a painful shock to the young toddler. _

Miniko's pupils shrank. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. Miniko closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" Miniko screamed "NO MORE!"

XXXXXX

Gaara ran as fast as he could to the scene and what he saw was the image of Yuri passed out o the ground and Miniko standing there looking dazed, as if she just lost hold of reality.

_Miniko! _Gaara was about to get up when he heard Sato.

"Yuna this is your chance to grab her while I have her frozen like this.

Gaara's eye's went wide. _Who are these people and what do they want with Miniko? _

Yuna started towards to grab Miniko but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?!" Sato asked, in frustration.

"Shut up!" Yuna looked toward the building where Gaara was hiding. "We seem to have spy here…..come on out….you freak of the desert."

_How do they know who I am? _Oh well that didn't matter Gaara quickly removed the lid off his gourd and came out with a wave of sand behind him. He wrapped up both Sato and Yuna with sand, not killing them…..yet.

He ran to Miniko, shouting her name. "Miniko! Snap out of it! MINIKO!"

XXXXXX

Miniko still stood there in the genjutsu. Suddenly, though it was faint, she heard a voice calling her name.

"_Miniko!" said a familiar voice. _

_Gaara! _

**Reality**

"Miniko can you hear me?!" Gaara asked again.

Miniko's dazed look went away. She turned to her left and smiled weakly at Gaara. "Gaara you're here!" she said quietly, but with excitement. Her face suddenly went serious "You should run! I'm not sure how long your sand could hold them. I don't want them to hurt you like they did to my brother."

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"But-" Miniko started but Yuna and Sato suddenly broke out of Gaara's sand, completely unharmed.

Gaara, knowing Miniko would read his mind thought . "_Who are these guys anyway?_"

"_When I was younger I was kidnapped by a group of ninja and was brought to a lab where they did a bunch of experiments on me. They are here to rake me back there." _

Gaara looked at Miniko surprised, but didn't say anything. He was about to think of a plan for the battle but Miniko stopped him.

"It's pointless to think of a plan, using my telepathic the female is exactly like me and she read our thoughts."

Yuna broke the conversation. "She's right it is pointless, although I must say I am surprised you didn't fall for that note we sent."

Gaara glared "what?! It was you who sent the note!""

Sato smirked "the truth is that we've been spying on Miniko for quite sometime. We knew you could have been a threat so I had Yuna copy Miniko's hand writing. Look's like it didn't affect you though." Sato gave a sinister looking smile. "Oh well the boss will be happy with us bringing two lab rats back with us!"

Miniko turned to Gaara, who looked enraged, no, it was deeper then that. Gaara looked almost as if he was losing himself.

Yuna smiled slyly "What's wrong? Mad that you are about to lose?" she mocked

"_Blood…." said a voice in Gaara's mind. "I need blood!" _

Gaara stared up directly at Sato and before he had a chance to move Gaara wrapped his sand around him. "Now…..sand funeral!" Sato was then crushed and killed in an instant.

Yuna's pupils shrank _He's different then before! This isn't good I have to retreat_! Then throwing a smoke bomb Yuna escaped.

Miniko looked at Gaara. He wasn't saying anything, but was simply putting the sand back in his gourd. "It needs more blood…."Gaara finally said.

"G-Gaara? Are you alright?" Miniko asked . She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned his head quickly Miniko looked at him shocked. His eyes look like they wanted to kill and he was shaking. It only lasted for a second more before a group of ninja appeared and Gaara looked like he returned to his normal self.

"Miniko!"

Miniko turned when she heard her name being called. Running towards her was Chahiro and…Auron.

Chahiro wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Thank goodness your safe! When Kazekage told us that the ninja who kidnapped you before were here I was so scared!" She released Miniko and looked at her with a worried face. "What about your brother? Is Yuri okay?"

"He's fine. Said one of the sand shinobi. He just needs some medical attention."

Miniko looked up at her father and she hand gestured Gaara to come over, which he obeyed.

"Father…" Miniko started "I know training important and it was thank to yours that things weren't as bad as they could be."

Auron looked down at his daughter and opened his mouth about to say something. But Chahiro looked at him and shook her heard. Auron closed his mouth and continued to listen to his daughter.

"But…." Miniko turned to Gaara "If it wasn't for Gaara I defitnally would have been taken. He protected me! Father please! Allow us to see each other again!"

Auron started down at his daughter and he then turned to Gaara, who looked at him with his usually blank expression.

Auron closed his eyes. "I still expect you to do some daily training in the morning. But I will allow you to have you afternoons free."

Miniko mouth opened wide, but it soon transformed into a smile, as Miniko wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you….Father…"

Auron gave a slight smile to his daughter before wrapping his arms around her as well.

XXXXXX

After all the commotion at the park ended and Yuri was taken to the hospital, Miniko walked up to Gaara and smiled at him again.

"Miniko that's probably the 100th time you smiled since your father said that."

Miniko giggled. "I can't help it! I'm just so happy!"

Gaara couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Miniko!" Auron called "It's time to go home."

Miniko turned to her father. "Okay!" Miniko looked back to Gaara "See you tomorrow….Gaara."

"Yeah."

And with another smile Miniko turned and followed her family back home. Alll of them were unaware that Yuna was watching them from a distance.

_Hmph I may not be able to kill the Kazekage's son…but I can at least eliminate the second threat. _

**Yay this is probably my longest chapter yet XD! Anyway I hope enjoy my little gift to you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- sorry for the lateness and I don't own the anime Naruto.**

Chapter 18

April 17th

"Miniko I think that's enough training for this morning." Auron said, looking at his watch.

Miniko threw one more shuriken at the target before turning to her father. "Really? Are you sure?" Miniko asked

Auron nodded "yes I have things to do anyway."

Miniko smiled and nodded. " Okay! Thank you!" Miniko turned around and began to run the other direction. " Oh." Miniko started " I told mom I will be seeing Gaara and will be back later in the afternoon."

Auron gave a final nod before Miniko ran off.

It's been a few weeks since the event with Yuna and things have so far improved drastically for the young 8 year old. Not only has Miniko returned to being friends with Gaara again, even training with her father, which use to make her distance herself from her father, has now helped them bond closer.

Miniko smiled happily to herself and ran even faster to her friend's house.

XXXXXX

Miniko sat in Gaara's bedroom, the two friends playing a quick game of shogi. Miniko made her move and looked expectantly at Gaara. Gaara looked like he was out of it, after a few moments of this, she finally said something. "Gaara?"

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Miniko. "yeah?"

"It's your move."

Gaara looked down at the board. "Oh…" he quickly made his move and then returned to look like he was drifting off into space.

Miniko stared at him. "Gaara are you feeling alright?"

Gaara gave her a puzzled look. "Why don't you just read my thoughts?"

"Because if I do that all the time I feel like I'm invading someone privacy. I only like to do that for emergencies and….." Miniko glared. "and if I'm positive when Yuri ate the last of the snacks and didn't tell me."

Gaara gave Miniko a weird look but shook his head. "It's none of you concern."

"But-" Miniko started

"It's your move." Gaara pointed out to distract her.

Miniko gave Gaara a suspicious look but gave up trying to get Gaara to talk right now.

Gaara wanted to tell Miniko what was on his mind, but he himself knew that he was never good with those kind of things. All those thoughts he had been having on his mind and the conversations with the Shukaku, although those have been happening since he was little, they've been more frequently lately and Miniko knew about the Shukaku, but yet he couldn't tell her. _She's my only friend and yet I can't even tell her what I'm thinking! But why can't I?! shouldn't I be able to trust my friend?! _

"_Because deep down you don't truly trust her."____Said the Shukaku. _

Gaara's pupils shrank. _No! your wrong! You said that last time and she came back! _

_The Shukaku chuckled "Your weak. This pathetic child is doing nothing but playing with your emotions, only to use them against you when you least expect it." _

Gaara covered his ears. _STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!_

"_But I do know everything after all I am your-" _

"NO!" Gaara yelled

"Gaara, can you hear me!? Are you alright?" Said a familiar child's voice.

Gaara looked around and no longer saw the sand spirit. Instead he saw The shoji board and pieces all over the floor and Miniko looking straight into his eyes, with a worried expression on her face.

"Miniko…." Gaara said as a response

Miniko briefed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you weren't acting like yourself. I was so worried." Miniko gave a serious look. "Gaara, I'm your friend and if there something going on I hope you know I'll do whatever I can as your friend."

"Miniko I-" Gaara started

"Does it have something to do with the Shukaku?" Miniko asked suddenly.

Gaara looked at her for a minute, before looking down to the ground. Miniko turned away.

"I'm sorry….I guess that's not my place to butt in." Miniko apologized. Miniko turned to Gaara and waited for a response, but Gaara was in his thoughts.

_She's just playing with your emotions….No that's not right, Miniko's been my friend since we were little and not once has she left against her own will. _

When Gaara didn't say anything, Miniko got up and began to leave, thinking she offended him.

"Miniko, don't leave." Gaara said suddenly. Miniko stopped and turned to him. Gaara stood up and walked up to her, Miniko looked up into her friend's pale-green eyes. Neither said anything for several moments, until Gaara finally spoke.

"Miniko can I ask you something?"

Miniko gave a slight surprising look. "Yeah, of course."

" Miniko….your not going to change, are you? Run away from me like the others or say your going to help me, only to betray me, like Yashamaru?"

Miniko was shocked by this, but she continued to listen to her friend.

"I don't want to be alone and you've been there for me since that time at the park when we were younger. Miniko….can you continue to be my friend? Walking through the village with me, sitting by the tree in the park and knowing that you'll be there for me, even if no one else will be….If you can just do that…..I believe I can stay happy like this."

"Your worried that our friendship might end? Are those the thoughts that's been going through your mind?" Miniko reached to Gaara and wrapped both her hands around his. "I…I was never good at approaching people and starting up a friendship. That day we met I….I will never forget it." Miniko looked down to the ground, so Gaara couldn't see her tears. "so to answer your question….No I won't leave, I honestly don't think I _could_ end our bond. Ending our bond is too sad to even think about." Miniko looked back up at Gaara with a look of determination. "Both of us worked too hard, to lose all that me and you have gained together!"

Gaara stared at Miniko for a long time. She wouldn't stop crying. _I never liked to see her cry…..I never really knew what to do to make her stop. _

XXXXXXXX

After Miniko calmed down it was beginning to get pretty late and the two friends were saying good-bye for the night. Miniko waved to Gaara, as she began to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah….Miniko wait!" Gaara called out. "I just wanted to thank you for everything." he said when Miniko turned around

Miniko gave him a smile. "Silly, you don't have to thank me1 you helped me just as much and our friendship is our way of thanking each other."

Gaara looked at her, but he nodded and returned a slight smile to her as well.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Miniko stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. It was late and Miniko was just beginning to unwind from her eventful day of morning training with her father and spending the afternoon with Gaara.

As she placed her brush on the nightstand beside her she noticed something.

"Huh where is the necklace Gaara gave me? I always have it with me…" she began to franticly look around, but with no luck.

"It must have fallen off while I was leaving Gaara's house." Miniko, knowing she was going to keep worrying about it till she got it back, started sneaking out the window, like she would do before. She unfortunately didn't get far.

"Miniko where are you heading at this hour?"

Miniko turned around, only to see her father standing by the door. "I forgot my necklace at Gaara's…"

"Well It's far too late for someone of your age to go out."

"I know father." Miniko said with a disappointed look in her eyes.

Auron looked at his daughter. He sighed "Miniko…I have some business with the Kazekage right now, I'll grab it while I'm there and give it to you in the morning."

Miniko looked up at her father with excitement. "Really?!"

When Auron nodded Miniko wrapped her arms around her father. Auron gave a warm smile, before returning the warm hug.

After saying good night, Auron closed the door to Miniko's room and saw his wife, holding an half asleep, Mayu. Chahiro smiled. "Funny I don't remember you telling me you had business with the Kazekage."

Auron smiled at his wife. "So I'm busted, huh?"

Chahiro gave Auron a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "You really care for her and all our children."

Auron gave Chahiro another smile, before heading out the door of his home.

XXXX

Auron was halfway home, after finding the necklace, when he suddenly heard a voice he recognized.

"_Auron Utama__…__it__'__s been a while__…__.__"_

Auron looked around "Yuna!" he pulled out a Kunai "Show yourself!"

"_I don__'__t think so__…__.beside you think you can beat me when you can__'__t even save your own daughter?__"_

"You don't know anything about that! I may have failed that time, but there is no way I am making the same mistake!" he shouted.

"_Oh really now? That's what you believe? I admit she put up quite the fight__…__..but it won__'__t help her in the future__…__.. _

"Your wrong I will protect her!"

"_Don__'__t make me laugh! You couldn't__'__t protect Miniko back then, you couldn't__'__t protect her now. So how do you think you can protect her in the future. _

"The future?" Auron questioned.

Yuna then quickly came out of hiding and speeded towards him and pulled out a Katana. "Now die!"

Auron pupils shrank before he felt a sharp pain of the katana go through his back.

The katana still in, he sank to his knees, coughing up blood.

Yuna removed the Katana and smiled sinisterly. "Now there is no way you can protect her."

Auron fell to the ground everything started to blur. _No__…__I can__'__t die yet__…__.I have so many regrets. I could have been a better husband and father. Yuri I__'__m afraid I won__'__t be able to watch you find a girl and raise a family, Mayu I won__'__t even get see grow up and Miniko__…__.I hope she understands of how proud I really am of her. _

Then Auron's world suddenly went black

XXXXXX

Chahiro yawned as she walked downstairs, after putting Mayu to sleep, to the kitchen. She sat down on the table and was about continue drinking some tea that she made earlier but all of a sudden she saw the glass crack. _That's odd…_ Suddenly she heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she turned to see Miniko.

"Honey is something wrong?"

Miniko shook her head. "I just wanted some water." Miniko said between a yawn. Chahiro nodded and went toward the kitchen when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who would come at this hour?"

Chahiro answered the door, as Miniko stood behind her mother. There stood a shinobi with a sad look on his face.

"Utama-san…..I'm afraid I have some terrible news about your husband…" The shinobi started.

Miniko peeked from behind and noticed in his hand was her necklace.

_No….._

**I'M Honestly pretty proud of this chapter I'm sorry If it's a bit cliché though?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- Gummibearninja: Hello I'm Gummibearninja! I remember it so you don't have to! **

**Miniko: Oh you did not just steal the Nostalgia Critic's line! **

**Gummibearninja: I only wanted to try it…..wait how do you even know who he is? Do you even HAVE internet in your world?**

**Miniko-*shrugs* I don't know I just do. **

**Gummibearninja; Well that was a very detailed answer… **

**Miniko-Anyway we don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 19

April 19th

Gaara stood by Miniko in the crowd of mourning people who were at the funeral of their now fallen shinobi, Auron. Gaara was silent. after all He didn't even know the man. The only reason he was there was to support Miniko. He stood around Miniko's family, Yuri looking down to he ground with sadness in his eyes and Chahiro, comforting Mayu. Next to him was Miniko, who was crying quietly to herself. He looked to the ground.

_I want to be able to help her more…But I don't know what to do! How do I comfort her? _

"This is my fault…" Miniko said quietly

Gaara turned to Miniko. She wasn't looking at him. She started to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"If I wasn't born with this weird ability, those ninja's wouldn't be after me…If father didn't go to get my necklace he still would-" Miniko cried harder "I didn't even get close to him! I'm such a terrible person!"

Gaara didn't like what Miniko putting herself down like this. Without even thinking, his hand moved and he took hold of the blonde's soft hand. Miniko looked to him.

"I….I didn't know your father….but I don't think he would like that you're blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. Beside…" Gaara finally looked into Miniko's eyes. "I don't like hearing you put yourself down like this either."

Miniko didn't say anything, but she squeezed Gaara's hand tighter.

XXXXXXXX

_Few days later_

Chahiro sat in her kitchen, her hands on the table, speaking to Yuri about the past event.

"Mom what are we going to do now?" Yuri asked "They got dad and-"

"Their going to come after me next Yuri." She interrupted " It might be best to contact Kakashi and-"

Yuri Quickly stood up. "Mom don't say that! We'll figure something out and we won't have to go with THAT plan!"

"I already sent him the letter." Chahiro responded

"What? Why the hell woul-" Yuri slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "Damn it!" Cursed Yuri tears forming in his eyes, he held them back. "Why isn't there anything I can do!" Mom you shouldn't hav-"

"Yuri!" Chahiro finally said. Chahiro stood up from her chair and put a hand on son's shoulder. "Yuri….This may be the only plan to, not only protect Miniko, but you and Mayu as well." She smiled at her son. "You've grown up to be a great shinobi and and I know you'll do what's right to protect your sisters." She gave Yuuri a light kiss on the forehead. "Now…" Chahiro continued "I sent the letter a few days ago. So tomorrow morning you are to take Mayu and Miniko to the border to the land of fire. Kakashi will be over there and…"

"Yeah I know the rest of the plan." Yuri began to head to the door "I'm going to go prepare and gather supplies."

"Oh and Yuri I think it's best you don't tell Miniko this. Knowing she'll be against the plan."

Yuri looked to the looked to the ground and nodded "Yeah…" and he headed out the door.

Chahiro sat back down to at the table. She let a lone tear roll down her cheek. _Auron….is this for the best_? _Will our children stay happy? Are we really making the right choice? What if the they get scared? Miniko's always had a hard time meeting people. What if…. _Chahiro cried softly to herself until she heard a knock on the door. Chahiro quickly wiped away her tears before answering it and saw Gaara there.

"Hello there Gaara." She greeted. He responded with a nod.

Chahiro stared at him for the longest time. _Gaara I'm sorry… separating you from your only friend. You were the first friend my daughter ever made….Miniko…Gaara I'm sorry…. _

"Uh …Is Miniko here?' Gaara finally said.

Chahiro shook out of her thoughts. "Oh-Yes she's up in her room." She said, moving to the side to let Gaara come in. She kept staring at Gaara, as a memory ran through her mind.

_Chahiro sat on a bench hold her newborn, Mayu, at the park and watched a three year old Miniko standing by a few children her age. she smiled at Miniko's courage to talk to the others. _

_Miniko stood there and listened to, who she thought were now her friends, to them debate who had the best birthday that year. _

"_Well on mine we had a cake thiiiiiise big." The one other girl exaggerated "And we had a clown, a pony for everyone to ride, and I got a hundred presents!" _

"_That's nothing, Tara." Said a boy. "At MY birthday the cake was taller then my dad and my parents hired a CIRCUS and I got a thousand presents! So there!" _

_Tara sucked in her cheeks. "Come on Miniko! We can't let Haru win the best Birthday contest! What did you do." _

_Miniko stared at them confused and didn't realize she read their thoughts. "That shouldn't be right….Tara your parents just took you out for dinner at your favorite restaurant…" _

_Tara gave Miniko a disturbing look. "H-How did you know!?" _

"_Why did you lie?!" Haru started at Tara _

_Miniko pointed to Haru. "But your lying too, Haru. Your parents just made you a cake and your sister put on pink flowers cause she knows you like them." _

_Haru blushed. "That- THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Haru ran off. "Your not my friend anymore!" _

_Miniko looked hurt but turned to Tara. "Well you'll still be my friend!" Miniko stated with a smile. _

_Tara still gave her the same scared look. "Stay away from me!" and she too ran off. _

_Chahiro witnessed all this. Miniko walked to her Mother, Tears in her eyes. _

"_Mommy why can't I make friends!? Why do I have to be so different!?" _

_Chahiro was at a lost for words. "Miniko I-I'm sure you-" _

"_I don't want to be alone!" Miniko cried _

Chahiro couldn't stand when said that. She exited her thoughts and kept looking at the redhead walk up the stairs. She smiled. _It's thanks to you though, Miniko doesn't have to say that any more. Thank you Gaara…and I'm sorry you are going to have to suffer from this too…. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **

**Haruhi-Hi my name is Haruhi Suzumiya and this is my new henchmen. *Gaara is in a panda costume* Gummibearninja couldn't be here today, so I am here today to give the disclaimer. Anyway WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Gaara-(She's even worse then the Gummibearninja) **

Chapter 20

_The same day _

Gaara sat in his room, reading some book that he just pulled off the shelf. The silence was still disturbed by and unwanted sand spirit.

"_It's been a while since that girl came over, hasn't it? This is what the third time this has happened." _

Gaara gripped his book, in anger, before he responded. "Why do you keep trying to convince me?! Miniko just lost her father! It makes sense that she doesn't want to do anything and spend some time to herself!"

"_Why are you getting so angry? After all, I'm just looking out." Shukaku chuckled "And how do you not know that she is just not using that as an excuse to just stay away from you." _

Gaara jumped off from his seat. "That's it! I've had it with you! I am going to prove it once and for all that Miniko is my friend!"

_Shukaku laughed. "Really now and how are you going to prove that?" _

"I'm going to ask her to meet me at the park tomorrow and you will see….Miniko WILL come!"

_Shukaku growled at Gaara "Your testing my patience now… Fine prove it to me but, be papered to experience a lot of pain." _

He disappeared after saying that. Gaara briefed a sigh of relief. "Stupid sand spirit…." But Gaara had other worries now. "Now I just need a reason to get Miniko to come. I mean I don't want to make her come for nothing….' Gaara looked around, he noticed his old bear sitting on a shelf. Gaara's had that bear for as long as he could remember. He didn't really use it anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. _That's right it was Miniko's birthday a few weeks ago and I didn't give her anything. Well I've been meaning to do something with that anyway. _Gaara took a last look of his bear, before he ran out of his room and made his way to Miniko's house.

XXXXXX

Gaara knocked on the door of the Utama residents and it was Chahiro, who opened the door.

"Oh hello there Gaara.' She greeted.

Gaara nodded. Gaara noticed Chahiro gave him a long, almost regretful look. _This isn't like her._ "Uh….is Miniko here?" he finally asked.

Chahiro shook her head. "Oh-Yes she's up in her room." She said, moving to the side to let Gaara come in.

Gaara removed his shoes, before he headed up the stairs to Miniko's room, he was stopped by another door as he got to Miniko's room. He was about to knock, but Miniko spoke first.

"Come in Gaara." She said sounding like herself. Gaara walked in and saw Miniko sitting on her bed, she gave him a weak smile. "I saw my mom let you in." She explained.

Gaara nodded and he closed the door behind him. "Hi…..A-Are you feeling any better?"

Miniko looked like she was about to cry, but she quickly forced on a smile and nodded. "Yeah….thanks." She got up and walked to in front of Gaara. " Sorry I haven't been out in a while."

Gaara shook his head. "Don't apologize. Anyway I came to ask you something. " Gaara said, suddenly getting nervous. "If…If you want to, do you want to meet me at the park tomorrow morning?"

Miniko didn't hesitate to answer. "Sure! I've been meaning to get out again anyway."

Gaara looked relieved. "Alright, I'll see you then." Gaara began to leave. "I'm guessing you might want some time to yourself." Gaara said, thinking that's what she wanted.

Miniko's expression suddenly changed. "No!" Miniko reached for him. "Don't leave right now, please!"

Gaara looked at her surprised. Miniko was shaking. "Miniko?"

"Gaara…the truth is I'm so scared and confused right now." she said

Gaara didn't know what to say, but he directed her back to her bed and they both sat down. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Miniko sniffed. "I know the death of my father had something to do with Yuna and that agency. I know their going to keep trying to come get me and their going to stop anyone that's in their way! I don't want them to hurt anymore people I care about. Not you or my family." Miniko's voiced choked up, but she didn't cry. "And that's not all! I feel that mom and Yuuri are hiding something. I tried asking them, but they won't tell me and I even tried reading their minds but they would just quickly change the topic." Miniko looked up at Gaara. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a bad feeling about it all." Miniko couldn't hold in her tears anymore

Gaara didn't say anything, he just sat next to Miniko, till she finally was able to calm down and speak. "Thank you, Gaara. I feel better now, Miniko looked outside. The su8n was beginning to set. " I didn't realize how late it was getting."

Gaara stood up. "Sorry I'm going to have to go now."

"Yeah….Gaara thank you for everything today."

Gaara looked at Miniko, confused. "What are you thanking me for? I mean- we're friends so wouldn't you do the same thing for me?"

Miniko took a moment to respond, but she eventually smiled. "Yeah your right." Miniko escorted Gaara her front door, where she said waved at him good-bye. "See you tomorrow!" Gaara also gave a small nod, before he headed home.

XXXXXXX

Yuuri walked out of the final shop he had visited. It was dark and he had stayed there until the stores all closed. he double checked, to make sure he had enough supplies. _Good I didn't forget anything. Well I better head home now, we're going to have to leave early. _he thought before he began home. He didn't notice Yuna, watching from a distance.

"So their planning on getting away to somewhere safe, are they?" Yuna frowned "HE won't be to happy if I let them get away, who knows what that boss would do to me." Yuna speeded past Yuuri, not getting noticed. "This is my chance to try and get that brat while they aren't expecting it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 21

Chahiro sat at the table. She has put Mayu to bed and said good night to Miniko about an hour ago. She have spent this time she had alone making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. Even though she has double checked everything, she still felt uneasy, not sure if she was just nervous about things or if something was severely wrong. She looked at the clock, which read 10:30 pm.

_I wonder_ _where Yuri is? It's getting awfully late. _She wondered to herself.

"Mommy?" She heard suddenly, making her jump. Chahiro turned and saw Mayu, her doll with her.

"What are you doing up, Honey?"

"I'm thirsty and so is Yoko." She said, referring to the doll in her hand..

Chahiro nodded. "Alright, wait right here sweetie." Chahiro slowly made her way to the sink, still having that unsure feeling. _Am I just worried about the plans for tomorrow? Why am I getting this bad feeling. Auron….what is this?! _Chahiro began to tear up. _Is this idea really best for our children!? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mayu screaming. Chahiro went pale _No….that must be her! _She shook herself out of her faults and made her way back to the living room and found Yuna holding Mayu hostage, her daughter trying desperately to escape.

"Mommy!" Mayu cried in terror.

Chahiro began toward closer to the living room. "Mayu don't worry I'm-" She suddenly felt a sharp pain of a kunai pierce into her shoulder.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Yuna sneered, as she took out another Kunai. "Or the next one will get thrown into your heart or maybe…" She turned the Kunai to face Mayu. The four year old shivered in fear. Yuna continued. "If you don't want anything to happen to her, tell me where that brat of your's is!"

"Mommy, help me!" Mayu screamed

Chahiro glared in frustration. She was about to speak, but was cut off by Yuna. "Don't think I can be so easily provoked. Is what you were about to say?" Yuna laughed. " I can save them both, Your not hurting either of the my daughters." Yuna mimicked at what Chahiro was thinking. "It's all pointless, you know. I can read everything your doing. So you might as well just give up!"

Chahiro continued her glare. "Do not underestimate a mothers ability to protect their children, like a mother bear, if someone is causing any harm to their cubs….." Chahiro yanked out the kunai in her shoulder and got ready to aim "Their actions can be completely unpredictable."

Yuna gave a sly smile. _She aiming it to my chest. How pathetic. _

As Chahiro threw the kunai Yuna prepared to defend, not noticing Chahiro has had another Kunai that has been kept up her sleeve. Yuna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

_What?! _She looked down and saw Chahiro has ran up and stabbed it in herself. The pain made her loosen her grasp on Mayu, allowing Chahiro to grab her. As she began to run across the room Yuna quickly stabbed the Kunai she still had into Chahiro thigh. She ignored the pain and hurried Mayu out of the room.

**XXXXX**

She ran Mayu to a nearby spare room, she placed Mayu down and clenched her sore thigh.

Mayu cried as she saw her mother covered in blood. "Mommy! What's-"

Chahiro interrupted " Mayu go and hide now! Get somewhere safe!"

"But-" Mayu started Mayu started but Chahiro heard the sound of foot steps and ran her to a nearby closet.

"Be a big girl and wait here until it's safe." Chahiro explained gently "Can you do that?"

Mayu sniffed as tears ran down her face, but she nodded. "I'll be good."

Chahiro lightly kissed her youngest child's head before she closed the closet. Mayu sat there hugging her legs alone in the dark. _I'll be a big girl for mommy…_

Chahiro after closing the door _I need to keep them safe. _took out a seal and placed it on the door of the spare room and activated the seal _There now she shouldn't be able to use her mind powers._ And with that she Hurried to Miniko's room.

**XXXXX**

Chahiro made her way to the stairs, desperate to get to Miniko. _Don't worry Mayu! I'll just grab your big sister, come back for you, we will go find Yuuri and then we can escape! _She was just about at Miniko's door, but then felt a pain go into her back and through her chest she looked down and saw a katana.

"I must give you credit. That was a pretty unpredictable move you did back there." Yuna said from behind.

She yanked the katana out and Chahiro fell to the ground, as she gasped for air. Yuna walked in front of her. "So Miniko is just room is she?"

Chahiro narrowed her eyes to Yuna "Please…..don't-don't hurt my chil-children."

Yuna kneeled down to Chahiro. She grabbed her hair and pulled her, forcing to look into her eyes. "You know what…I pity you. Here you tried so hard to protect everyone….but you just ended up the same as your husband."

Chahiro's vision soon began to blur and the pain was slowly coming to an end. _Auron I'm sorry….I couldn't protect Mayu or Miniko. Yuuri…protect your sisters. _

Yuna started down at Chahiro's lifeless body. She clenched her stomach. _That women….she stabbed me pretty deep. I better grab that brat and head back to the hideout. _She looked up across the hall to Miniko's room. "So she's in there, is she?" Yuna headed toward the room and opened the door, only to find an empty room.

"Damn it! That boy got to her first!" Yuna walked towards the window. 'If they aren't that far maybe I can still read where they are." Yuna tried to, but there was a sharp pain in her temple. "Damn it! That woman must have put a seal in the house so that I could no longer use my abilities." She clenched her stomach " I'm losing way to much blood at this rate…." Yuna clenched her fists in defeat. " Damn it! HE'S not going to be very happy about this."

XXXXXXXX

Yuuri made his way back to the house, he has stopped for a bite to eat before heading home. As he approached his house he heard a scream. "What the hell! Was that Mayu?!" He leaned to the side of a nearby house. _Don't tell me that Yuna already has….._

He quickly made his way into the house. _I need to get Mayu and Miniko out of here. _As he passed the living room he noticed the blood on the floor. _Am I too late?! _

He then saw Mayu's doll on the ground, covered in blood. _No….Mayu…. _Yuuri clenched his fists. "Did she already get Miniko?" Taking Mayu's doll, he quickly made his way to Miniko's room. He quickly opened the door and found her out of bed with a terrified expression.

"Yuuri what's going on I heard a scream and then I tried contacting people but I my abilities wouldn't work! Is Yuna-" Miniko started.

Yuuri quickly covered her mouth. 'Quiet!" He quickly grabbed a bag that was by Miniko's bed and threw in a change of clothes from her closet.

"Yuuri what's going on?" Miniko asked again.

Yuuri didn't answer, he just turned to his confused sister and said "We have to go…Now!"

Miniko stood there shocked and when she didn't move Yuuri quickly grabbed and he made a jump out of the window.

XXXXXXXXX

Yuuri dragged Miniko through the village but he still said nothing. Miniko grew more confused. She finally yanked her hand away from his. "Yuuri what is going on?!" She said angrily "Why can't I connect my thoughts to mom or Mayu?"

Yuuri closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "….They were killed by Yuna."

Miniko's pupils shrank "What! No!"

Yuuri finally took a minute to explain to Miniko their plan to about hiding her in Konaha. Miniko shook her head. 'No! I…I don't want to leave! This is my home! Mom, Mayu, father and Gaara! I don't want to leave them!"

Yuuri looked to the ground "I'm sorry…"

Tears were now streaming down her face. "Why….Why does everyone I care for have to suffer!" Miniko backed away from her brother. " I can't go….I won't!"

Yuuri clenched his fist as he tried to get control of his emotions. "I knew you would be against it….but I don't want to lose you to those bastards like how they got the others. So Miniko…I am taking you even if I have to use force.' With that promise Yuuri began to form hand signs and quickly placed his hand on her forehead, he set the jutsu off and caught Miniko before she collapsed to the ground. He picked her up and then finally ran out of the village.

When he was at a safe distance he turned back and took one last look of the village and looked down at Miniko, as a lone tear went down his face. _Dad…..I'm sorry I failed to protect mom and Mayu, but I will at least do all I can to find that agency, take it down and protect Miniko._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- Gummibearninja- Hey everyone sorry for taking forever….you see I was…..Uuuh OH! In Narnia fighting in a war in order to protect Aslan and the rest of Narnia from the white witch! **

**Miniko- You're a terrible liar. **

**Gummibearninja- Oh be quiet Ms. I-was-attacked-by-a-bird! Like your one to talk and by the way, who said I was lying? **

**Miniko-What? **

**Gummibearninja- *snaps finger and wardrobe suddenly shows up* **

**Miniko-Huh?! **

**Gummibearninja- Now if you excuse me, I am late to having tea with Mr. Tumnus *Leaves through wardrobe.***

**Miniko-What. just. happened? **

*** sticks head out of wardrobe.* - Oh and we don't own Naruto or Narnia, as awesome as it would be.! *Leaves* **

**Miniko-*sigh*…. I don't get that girl. **

Chapter 22

Gaara could feel his heart pumping as he should up at the meeting place. _Why am I nervous? I've met her at the park dozens of time! _He looked down at the his bear that he, like planed, brought top give to Miniko.

"_Well here we are with the moment of truth!" The Shukaku chuckled. " You don't seem to confident yourself, here you only just arrived and your shaking in fear!" _

Gaara glared, but said nothing.

"_It looks like your going to have to learn the hard way…..that everyone betrays people in the end." _

The Shukaku disappeared again and Gaara's thoughts were his own again. "She'll come….." Gaara said to himself. "Miniko is my friend and she'll be here!"

_XXXXXX _

Two hours went by and Gaara was still standing in the same spot. He sighed. "Where is she? It's not like her to be late!" Getting bored of waiting, he picked up the bear and head over to Miniko's house himself to see what was taking her.

He got to the house and was surprised to see the door open and a group of shinobi there.

"Wha-What's going on!?" He hurried to the scene and stood at the doorway and saw even more shinobi. Two were pushing out a stretcher, carrying and adult-sized figured under a white sheet. Gaara shivered.

"It's awful…"

Gaara heard someone say. He listened into the conversation of the two shinobi.

"Yeah I grew up with Chahiro….It's hard to believe was killed like that and right after losing her husband."

"What about their children?" the other man asked.

"We found Mayu and she's safe, but the two older children weren't found. We're not sure what happened to them."

Gaara felt his eyes go wide. _What! What's going on?! Miniko and Yuuri are missing and Chahiro is dead_!

Gaara began to search the house and soon found Mayu sitting on the couch. She was wrapped in a blanket and her eyes looked dead. Gaara barley knew the child, but he quickly walked up to her. Mayu kept her eyes to the ground.

"You're Mayu, right?" Gaara asked.

Mayu said nothing. Her face was pale and she continued to shiver.

" What happened?! Where's Miniko?!" Gaara asked bluntly

Mayu looked up but still said nothing.

Gaara grew impatient. 'Where is she!?"

"She's gone….." Mayu finally spoke. Tears began to stream done the 4 year olds face. "She's gone! Miniko went away and isn't coming back! Big sister and big brother left me alone and…." Mayu sobbed uncontrollably and could no longer speak. Gaara's pupils shrank and he went pale. _G-Gone! _

Gaara, still in disbelief, quickly turned and rushed up to Miniko's room. He saw her draws were open, clothes scattered everywhere and her bag was gone. Gaara felt like he was going to stop breathing as he sank to his knees. _No! She can't be-! Did she really leave?! _There was a sudden sharp pain and Gaara clenched his temple as he heard peoples voices run through his mind.

"_I'll always be there for you!" Miniko said " I'll be there tomorrow!" _

'_Secretly I have always hated you Gaara, you weren't ever loved, nor you'll ever be." Said Yashamaru _

"_Stay away from my daughter, you monster!" He heard Auron _

The Shukaku spoke. _"Everyone betrays people in the end! It is pointless to get closer to someone. To avoid this pain." _

Gaara still had the bear he tightened his grip on it as he stared at it. The pain in his temple worsened as Shukaku continued. _"I know it hurts to be betrayed….Like I said before, I will not leave you….I am the only one who will stay with you…Gaara forget everyone else….and trust only me….." _

The pain suddenly stopped, he panted an slowly got himself up. He looked around at Miniko's room. He felt himself boil with anger before he turned and began to leave, but he stopped at the door.

"_Forget that girl…..You only need me…." Shukaku provoked. _

Gaara glared. 'Yes mother….." he then walked out of Miniko's room and he didn't look back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Holy flying gummibears! I didn't think I could make it…. But here we are! THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR BOOK 1! Thank all who have been reading this and enjoying my story and now on my count of three everyone YOU KNOW WHAT TO SAY! 1...2...3**

**Gummibearninja, Miniko, Gaara, Yuuri, Auron, Chahiro, Mayu-WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**Gummibearninja-Great now let's do a group picture! **

**Everyone- Forget it! **

**Gummibearninja-Fine….**

Chapter 23

Until daybreak, Yuuri ran through the desert. He soon reached his destination, the border that lead to the land of fire. He gently took Miniko off his back and held her in his arms to sit down under a tree to catch his breath. _Now I just need to wait for him to show up._

Time passed and Yuuri sighed "Where is that guy…" He said to himself. "Geez mom and dad weren't kidding when they said time means nothing to this guy."

Yuuri looked down at Miniko, who was still unconscious on his lap. He held her close. _Why did it have to come to this? If I was stronger mom, dad and Mayu wouldn't have had to die and Miniko wouldn't have to leave?_ He thought remorsefully . _I'm so useless…._

His thoughts we're then suddenly interrupted. "Yuuri Utama….It's been a while."

Yuuri quickly stood up and looked up to see Kakashi Hatake up standing in the on a tree branch. "Hatake-san…." Yuuri said as he jumped down in front of him.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Kakashi said apologetic

Yuuri shook his head. 'No…It's fine."

Kakashi looked down at Miniko. "So this one is Miniko, I presume. But where is the other child? Chahiro's letter said her two girls."

Yuuri looked to the ground and Kakashi nodded "I see…..looks like both you and your sister been through a lot. Both your parents we're splendid shinobi."

"They were compared to them I'm pathetic. This was all my fault that Miniko is suffering like this." Yuuri finally said. " Things wouldn't be how it is if I wasn't as weak as I am." Yuuri looked at Miniko for several moments, before he looked into Kakashi in the eye. "I've decided I'm going to train on my own. I'll get stronger and I'll come back to Miniko! So until then please protect my little sister! I know that is asking a lot but she is all I have left!"

Kakashi looked at the children in front of him "Your father was truly a splendid shinobi…." Kakashi finally said " He gently took Miniko from Yuuri"s arm. "…And I believe you too will be strong like your father."

Yuuri gave Kakashi a smile before he bowed respectfully. "Thank you so much for all of this and I will see to it that live to my father expectations."

Yuuri looked at Miniko and placed a hand on her head. "Miniko this is good-bye for now…..but we will see each other again." he looked at back up at Kakashi " Miniko should be waking up soon, so you should hurry back to Konoha and….I'm sorry for all of this."

Kakashi shook his head. "There is no need for you to apologize….." He looked at The girl in his arms. _It's the least I can do for you Auron…. _

After a quick good-bye both the shinobi went their separate paths.

XXXXXXX

Miniko slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room, confused. "Am I in a…hospital? But why am I-" Miniko then remembered. Her body began to shake as the painful memories ran through her head. "That's right mom and Mayu were killed and Yuuri was taking me away somewhere! Wait but where is Yuuri and where am I?!"

"You are in Konoha…." said a voice Miniko turned around

"You're….Kakashi Hatake, right." Miniko asked

Kakashi looked at her puzzled. "You remember me?"

Miniko shook her head " No sorry I read that in you mind….you're the man my mom told me about." Miniko expression quickly changed. "Please tell me! Where is my brother and why did he take me all the way to Konoha?!"

Kakashi walked up to her bedside. "Miniko I know you must have a lot of questions, but you need to remain calm."

Miniko snapped "How am I suppose to be calm right now?! Where is Yuuri?! Is he alive?!"

Kakashi nodded "Yes your brother is alive as for his whereabouts, I am unsure…."

Miniko looked at Kakashi confused. "Please tell me what's going on?"

Kakashi gave Miniko the scenario. When he finished Miniko protested "I can't stay here?!" She turned to Kakashi "Please you need to take me back to Suna! I need to attend my mother and sisters funeral and My friend I promised him I-" Miniko suddenly remembered how Gaara wanted her to meet him at the park and the promise she made to him. _I will never leave or betray you….I'll always be your friend! _

Kakashi looked at Miniko, confused. 'Miniko?"

Uncontrollable tears fell down her face. "Gaara…he probably hates me…I need to get back to Suna!"

"Miniko, listen to me!" Kakashi said sharply.

Miniko looked up to Kakashi and remained silent.

When he had Miniko's attention he explained harshly to her "Miniko if you return there now, What's going to happen? The people of the agency will come after you again, but who will be there to protect you?"

" I don't want to remain her forever…." Miniko said finally calming down.

" Who say's you need to stay here forever? Miniko you can either stay upset about all this or you can do something about it. Miniko if you want I can train you….but the choice is your's."

Miniko looked up at Kakashi. "Why are you offering so much to me? I mean I know you knew my parents but still-" Miniko thought for a minute. "Before I give you an answer I want to know….why is it my father trusted you so much?"

Kakashi sighed before he sat down on a chair. "either they never told you or you don't remember…. You see before even Yuuri was born, your father was originally and leaf shinobi."

Miniko looked at him. "He was?"

Kakashi nodded ' Yes until, he met your mother and moved with her to Suna. Your father was a great shinobi, trusted by Hokage and most of the villagers. He was kind and always gave it his all for the village."

"My father seemed so different then he was now….that must how he have been before I was three and was kidnapped."

"You now about that?"

Miniko nodded " My mother told me everything a while ago."

"He really did change after that…"

"That's what Yuuri would tell me." Miniko told him. " So if my father was from this village, id you know him personally?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes….Auron was a good friend of my father's before he died and I knew him cause of that." Kakashi finished and looked at Miniko. "So have come to a decision?"

Miniko was silent for a minute….but she soon nodded. "Yes….I want to become stronger….but this time I want to be able to protect the one I care for. That is why I decided to work hard and one day return to Suna!"

Kakashi gave her a smile. "Then call me Kakashi-sensei from now on." Kakashi got up and began to leave. "I need to go make arrangements with the Hokage about this. I will return later in the afternoon to take you to an apartment you'll be staying at."

Miniko nodded "Okay."

Kakashi turned back to Miniko. "Oh and this is the bag your brother left for you." He placed it on Miniko bed.

Miniko opened it and found changes of clothes and money, felt something hard in the front pocket. "She reached into it and pulled out the pendent that Gaara gave her and the photo of the two of them, of Gaara in the baby blue dress, she smiled at the memories and held them tightly in her hand. "Thank you…Kakashi-sensei…. I will work hard! I promise, I am ready for anything!"

Kakashi gave Miniko a smile. "Are you sure? I'll hold that to you, you know."

Miniko nodded. "I'm positive."

"I'll see you later then and we will begin your training next week, once you settled in."

Miniko gave a final nod before Kakashi left the room.

A few weeks later

Miniko sat down at her table in her small apartment, hard at work trying to concentrate her mind powers to telepathically reach Gaara" Come on…Come on!" when Miniko felt a sharp pain in her head she stopped. "Ow!" She yelped. Miniko rubbed her temple. "It's no use…my mind abilities are still too weak to reach Suna…" Miniko sighed.

Miniko has tried for weeks, trying to reach Gaara, but all times have failed. Miniko missed her best friend dearly and everyday has been training hard, but she still felt an immense amount of guilt.

_Even if I do reach him, what can I say? The one thing Gaara asked me for in return for all the things he helped me with to stay with him and I couldn't even do that! _Miniko felt herself tearing up and she shook her head. "No I have to stop thinking like that! All I got to do is train hard so I can go back and see him again. I won't give up!" Miniko sat down and tried reaching back home again using her telepathic abilities a few more times to reach her friend.

XXXXXX

A few hours later Miniko was walking down the streets of Konoha, she was carrying a bag of groceries. Miniko looked around and noticed she was completely lost. "I'm still not use to this place." she said with a sigh. As she stood there thinking she felt someone dump into her from behind, she fell to the ground, her groceries scattering everywhere.

"Owww…." Miniko groaned as she got her self up. She turned around and saw a girl about her age, with short black hair.

'I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered nervously "Are you alright?"

Miniko nodded "I'm fine, don't worry about it." she said friendly as she began to pick up her food.

"Let me help you." The girl said coming around and getting on her knees as she gathered the rest of it.

"Thank you very much." Miniko said after she had everything.

"Don't mention it." The girl said blushing shyly. "Um…I…I never seen you before…Are you new?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Miniko answered.

"My name is Miniko Utama, by the way." Miniko said smiling.

Hinata returned the smile. "Nice meet you, Miniko. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

The two girls shared a short conversation, before they both had to head home. ]

"Hopefully I can see you again." Miniko said smiling.

"Of course! We're friends now!" They waved at each other before Hinata hurried down the street.

Miniko watched her go until she was gone. "We're friends, huh…" Miniko smiled. She looked down at her pendent. Friend….a simple word that had so much meaning to it. Miniko smiled "Just you wait Gaara….I will return home! You are my friend and we will walk down the streets of Suna, talking to each other as we always have and that, my friend, is a promise!"

**Book 1 end **

**Gummibearninja- I really hoped you enjoyed this and thanks putting up with my lateness all this time and Note THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! That's right i will soon be working on Book 2 XD **

**Gaara- what…book 2! PEASE DON'T TELL ME I'LL BE WEARING WEIRD COSTUMES AGAIN I BEG OF YOU! **

**Gummibearninja-Oh we'll see Gaara….we'll see….**


End file.
